Bali
by siapom
Summary: A round robin fic between myself and Goldpiece. When Brennan's vacation is denied at work, Booth comes to the recue with a little help from Angela. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Vacation Denied

**Disclaimer: **If we owned it and made money from it, we'd be too busy playing to write this. :-D

**A/N** – This story is a round robin fiction between myself and Goldpiece. It actually started out as something completely AU and just for fun, but after re-hashing the storyline, this is the result. We hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean my vacation's denied? I haven't taken one in over a year." Brennan looked at Camille indignantly. Cam looked back, her arms crossed. "Is this because of Booth? I'm sorry you two didn't work out, but that's no reason to punish me."

"Dr. Brennan, I'm not trying to punish you. That's a very important week for the Jeffersonian, and I need my entire staff here. I'm sorry."

Brennan snorted and left Camille's office. As she stepped out of the office, she ran square into Booth's chest.Booth stumbled back, but managed to keep his balance while simultaneously catching Brennan's arm, helping her stay upright.

**"**Hey, what's wrong? You look really mad."

"My vacation was denied. All I wanted to do was go to Bali, and instead, I'm here for the unveiling of some virtual reality exhibit. I'm not needed for that. Ugh, I'm so mad I could hit something."

Holding up his hands, Booth backed up a step. "Well, don't hit me. I'm just the unfortunate bystander. What's wrong with just picking another week to go to Bali?"

"Because, Booth, it was the only time in my upcoming schedule that was free! The weeks following that one are loaded with expected arrivals from four different archeological digs in Asia and South America."

"So, what about after that? I'm sure there has to be a convenient time."

"After that, I'm being loaned out to a University in Europe to assist in a mass grave discovered in the Czech Republic. That was my only free time for months."

"Why don't you let me see what I can do. Maybe I can convince her otherwise."

"That's sweet, Booth, but Dr. Saroyan is not about to change her mind." With a sigh, Brennan walked away, her arms crossed tightly in front of her.

Torn between following his partner and confronting Camille about her denial of Brennan's request, Booth chose to take a shot at changing Cam's mind. So, he proceeded to her office and knocked on the door. She answered his unspoken question without even looking up.

"The answer is still no, Seeley. And, it's going to stay no."

"Why is she needed, Cam? She has nothing to do with that project."

"It doesn't matter. Dr. Goodman sent down a memorandum that stated all staff is to remain available. She's not going, and that's final."

"Oh come on, Cam..."

"You keep pushing, Seeley and she will become unavailable for FBI cases."

"Fine, but just so you know, I don't like blackmail." Booth turned from her office and left. There had to be something he could do. She had been looking forward to that trip for months.

Walking back toward the lab, he tried to think of anyone that could and would override Cam's decision. Unfortunately, the only name coming to mind was Goodman. _And, she's only following his directive in the first place. That won't work. _So, he needed a plan B. Just as he entered the main Medico-Legal lab, he spotted Angela leaving the examination platform and an idea came to mind. _Perfect!_

"Hey, Angela!"

Angela looked up from the skull she was holding, a smile on her face. "Booth! Where've you been the past few days? Bren's missed you." With a wink, she added, "But, don't tell her I told you."

"Actually, she's the reason I need to speak to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Booth." Angela indicated her office and headed there, Booth on her heels. She set the skull on her desk and looked at him. "Now, what's going on with you and Bren that you need to speak to me?"

"You know her vacation got cancelled, right?"

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy about it. Can't blame her though."

"I know. Listen, I tried to speak to Cam, get her to change her mind...I want to do something for her, you know to try to make up for her lack of vacation."

"Booth, are you two dating?"

Shocked by the sudden question, Booth answered before thinking. "Not, yet, exactly."

Angela's expression brightened. "Oh really? Then what, exactly, are you?"

"I plead the 5th." He cut her off as she started to protest. "For now. I promise to tell you all about it later, unless Bones does first. Okay?"

Angela nodded. "That'll do. For now, anyway. So, sweetie, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I hear that you're pretty heavily involved in this new exhibit the museum is hosting, right?"

"Riiiight."

His expression turned hopeful. "Well, I was wondering...how hard would it be to create Bali?"

Angela looked at Seeley, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I'll have to download the footage that's been recorded for the new exhibit, but you know how brilliant I am. I'm sure I can do that. Why?"

"I was thinking of maybe...you know..."

"You want me to create Bali so that Brennan can still go on her vacation? I so knew you were a closet romantic Booth."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course."

Angela was rewarded with one of Booth's full wattage smiles. _That's nice to see. We don't get many reasons to be that happy in this part of the building._

"Thanks, Angela. I really appreciate this. More than you could know. About how long do you think it'll take to set up?"

"Well, the exhibit is set to open in three weeks. It'll be close, but I should be able to have it all ready a day or so before the grand opening." She smirked. "I'll just consider this my test run for the programming. That way it's even official."

"And, that way you aren't conducting any unsanctioned experiments, right?"

"That too." She smiled at him as he headed for the door. He turned around to look at her again.

"This means a lot, Ange. Thank you." He left the room, heading for Bones' office. She was sitting at her desk, an angry mask over her features. When he stepped in the office, she looked up at him, eyes flashing.

"What is it, Booth? Apparently I don't have time to spare on personal things."

"Come on Bones, it's about quitting time. How about we get out of here for the night, go to Sid's...have a drink." He flashed his charm smile. "You know you want to."

Brennan took a deep, calming breath. _After all, it's not Booth's fault I don't get my vacation._

Booth could see her toying with the idea. It never ceased to amaze him how this woman's mind was constantly working on something. So, to help her decide, he walked behind her and took her jacket off of the coat rack. Placing both hands on the back of her chair, he moved her away from her desk, smiling at her from over her shoulder.

"Whattaya say, Bones? Come to dinner with me?"

It was the smile that convinced her. It never failed to make her give in. She stood and held out her arms as he pulled off her lab coat and slipped her jacket onto her slender frame.

"All right! Let's go." He placed his hand onto the small of her back and led her from her office.

They arrived at Wong Foo's not too much longer after that and took up a booth instead of their usual spot at the bar. Sid stopped by the table a short moment later with food. It never failed to amaze Brennan how he was able to bring exactly what she wanted. As they began to eat, Brennan looked over at Booth.

"Thank you, Booth. I really needed to get out of there today."

"You're welcome, Bones."

"I'd been on my way to invite you to dinner, anyway." He winked. "I'm just glad that you decided dinner with me was a better option than using me as a punching bag due to frustration."

"Are you sure I can't still use you as a punching bag? You're firm enough for it." She grinned at him. Booth looked at her, curious as to how she meant the phrase.

"I have to admit, Bones, I have an ulterior motive for taking you to dinner tonight."

"Am I going to like where this is going?"

"I hope so. Look, I couldn't get your vacation approved, but I'm hoping I can make up for it. The Sunday before the exhibit opens, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me. We could go hiking, maybe go to the beach...Whaddya say?"

"Booth, are you asking me on a date?"

His heart suddenly beating a little faster than normal, he tried to gauge what she was thinking. "If I say yes, are you gonna say no?"

She gave him a small smile and shrugged. "Not necessarily."

"Not necessarily, huh?" He paused, building up one last boost of courage. _God, I've been thinking about it for months. Hell, longer than months. Why not now? _Taking a deep breath, he looked her in the eye. "In that case...yes, I'm asking you on a date."

Brennan looked at him for a long moment. Booth held his breath, waiting for her answer. She smiled at him and took a bite of her food.

"I'd love to." Booth's face broke out into a huge grin. He looked at her, their eyes meeting. _I can't believe she actually said yes._ Sid walked up with a refill of drinks for them and looked between the two of them.

"Always nice to see the beginning of a budding romance. Drink up."

Two sets of eyes snapped to the restaurateur. And, in unison, two voices started to ask, "How did you - "

Sid just shook his head and walked away. Booth looked over at Brennan again, the stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"So..."

"So..."

"Meet me at six in the morning then?"

"Sure, six."

"Great."

"Yeah."

Realizing that they sounded like a couple of teenagers arranging their first ever date, Brennan burst out laughing. At Booth's quizzical look, she only laughed harder.

Booth was pleased to see his Bones looking so happy. But, he couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid as she looked at him and, once again, dissolved into giggles. "What?" He wiped at his mouth. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You don't have anything on your face. I just...I feel like a teenager. It's so irrational to believe that arranging a simple date could make an adult feel like they're half their age..."

"It happens, Temperance. If it makes you feel any better, I know what you mean."

She blushed lightly. "Good."

Booth winked and took a sip of his drink. "So, what should we talk about now that we have that settled?"

"I don't know, Booth. How about you tell me where you plan on taking me for our...date?"

"No can do, Bones. It's a surprise. However, I will say that it will be quite...active." He offered her his trademark smile and left her wondering what he meant.


	2. Plan in Motion

Disclaimer: We still don't own anything

Disclaimer: We still don't own anything. But, if that happens to change, you'll be the first to know. :-D

Angela peeked from her office to look in at her best friend. Temperance had that stunned look on her face. Ah, she's writing. With a smile, the artist sauntered into her best friend's office, her clipboard in hand. Brennan looked up momentarily, and then offered Angela a small smile before returning her concentration to the computer screen.

"Bren, I'm really sorry you can't go to Bali. What were you most looking forward to?"

"Why do you want to know, Ange?"

"No reason."

Brennan's confusion was evident as she looked up once more. "Angela, if you don't have reason for wanting to know, then why did you ask?"

"Because, sweetie, it's what friends do. They take an interest in their friends' interests just for the sake of being interested in their friends."

Brennan continued to stare blankly at her friend. She realized that Angela was using was her "the reason should have been obvious" tone. Of course, that tone also implied that her answer made some sort of sense. Which it didn't. Fine. If she's not going to explain why... Brennan looked at Angela for a moment before answering her friend.

"I really wanted to visit the Tanah Lot temple. It's situated right on the coast, and you can only get to it at low tide. It's beautiful." She sighed wistfully.

"I've been there, just before my trip to Fiji. Speaking of which, I really need to track down Grayson..."

Still lost in thought about the temple, Brennan only caught the end of Angela's comment. "Which one was Grayson, again?"

"The one I apparently married." A thoughtful look passed across her face. "One of these days I should probably figure out if that's really gonna stick. I mean, I might not want to be married at some point. Well, not married already...in case I decide to get married for real."

Brennan was starting to get a headache. "Angela, did you have something you needed from me? Because, you're not making much sense."

"I can't just come in here and talk to you because I'm interested in how your day is going?"

"Angela, you're never just interested in my day. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing. Have you ever had any Balinese food? It's really good."

"Yes, Ange. What's with the sudden interest? Did Booth put you up to this?"

"Why would you say that? You don't trust your man?"

Angela was amused, although not surprised, when Brennan snorted a denial. What did surprise her was the slight flush that crept across her friend's cheeks.

"He's not 'my man' Angela."

Oh, that's her hedging know-it-all tone. "Hhmm. I don't know, honey. You seem to be lacking some of your usual conviction." She tilted her head to the side, eyes gleaming. "Is there something new that I should know about where your hunky agent is concerned?"

Brennan thought about trying to re-direct the conversation, but there was something that was bothering her.

"If a man said that he wasn't going to tell you what you were doing on a date, but said it would be...active, what would you think?"

Angela let out a loud guffaw, but sobered herself at Tempe's indignant glare.

"Sweetie, have you set up a date with someone?"

"Um, maybe...yes."

"And would that someone be Sexy Seeley Booth?"

With an indulgent smile, Brennan said, "Why don't we just leave it at 'someone' for now? What do you think it means?"

Okay. How do I answer without giving away what I know? "Well, I'd say that you'll want to prepare for just about anything." Pausing for effect, Angela then gave her friend her best leering expression. "If you're lucky, maybe Booth...I mean this mysterious 'someone' of yours...will take you for the wildest ride of your life."

"You think we'll go to an amusement park? I don't think that's it."

Angela stared at Brennan. The woman was clueless, completely clueless.

"You know what, let's just say that if a man said that to me, I'd expect to be riding something by the end of the day."

"You think he'll take me horseback riding? Somehow, that doesn't sound like him."

Angela opened her mouth, but couldn't think of a single thing to say. "I...You..." Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. "Bren, sweetie...what I'm trying to say is that you might want to... open your mind to the possibilities of the moment. Don't plan so much. When you get to it, just go with the flow."

"I don't know..."

"What that means. Why am I not surprised? I'm going back to my office now, while you contemplate what I've said. If any revelations strike, I'm only across the lab, okay?" Angela offered her friend a smile and left the office. Once she was out of earshot, she pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

"Booth."

"Hey, it's me. You're gonna have your work cut out for you on this one. That woman is the most clueless person, well, maybe aside from Zack, that I have ever met."

"Did you find out where she wants to go?"

"Yeah, this really great Temple called Tonah Lot. I've been there. It's incredible, and lucky for you, I have the footage for it."

"Great. I'm leaving it all in your capable hands Angela."

"I'll do what I can; you know that. I'll see if I can put something together to make it…easier on you."

"Thanks, Angela. I appreciate it."

Oh, I just bet you will. Walking to her office, Angela ended the call and made a mental note to search for the latest swimwear fashions from Brazil. They'll never know what hit them.

Angela shut her door and began an Internet search. She grinned evilly as she perused through pages of women's swimwear. Hmmm, turquoise looks terrible on Bren. What about red? Oh, God, no. Those are hideous. Wait a second...that forest green one. Perfect. And now for Booth.

No. No. God, I thought those went out of style in the '40's. She paged through another dozen or so sites that claimed to feature the latest in men's swimwear fashions. Then, she happened across a picture of a swimmer from the last US Olympic team. Oh yes! In red. She chuckled. If it worked for Mulder...

With her work complete, Angela pulled out her credit card and made the purchase. The suits would be here with plenty of time to spare.

xxxxx

Booth looked over the various artifacts from Bali that were displayed on the screen. He had to find the perfect item for Bones so she would have a souvenir from her 'trip'. The problem was that he just didn't know what would work. She usually brought home skeletal remains from her vacation spots, but he certainly wasn't going to supply her with another skull for her vast collection. Hmmm, what to get her.

I'm sure she'd love the jewelry, but that doesn't seem thoughtful enough. What have we talked about that would be special for her? He smiled as he saw a reference to bamboo. It was considered to have protective qualities. They used it for many different items, even for food. But, what caught his eye held a little more meaning for him. And hopefully for her. He carefully checked each picture and finally chose a handmade bamboo flute with carvings that told a tale that, he thought, would hold a very special meaning for his Bones.

xxxxx

Brennan stood at Seeley's door and took a deep breath. She held two bags of Greek food from Daphne's, but still wasn't quite sure what she was doing there. Her resolve steeled from the oxygen, she knocked on his door. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he was only asking me on a date because he felt bad that I couldn't go on vacation? Why am I here? Why... her internal dialogue was cut short as Seeley opened the door. His face immediately lit up at the sight of her. Okay, so maybe he does want to see me.

"Bones, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, saw your lights from the street and thought maybe...I brought Daphne's." She finished lamely.

He smiled fondly at the memory of a similar, if reversed, conversation. "You just happened to see my lights from the road after stopping by Daphne's for food?"

His grin then widened as he watched her fumble for an answer. God I missed her.

"Well, you know, I was hungry, and I stopped to get food and...Can I come in?" Tempe tried not to let the blush cover her cheeks, but failed miserably. Seeley stepped aside to let her into his apartment. As he shut the door, he placed his hand on her back and gave an internal fist pump as he heard her intake of breath. He guided her into the living room, his television providing a soft glow to the room.

"In that case, Bones, I'm glad you were hungry. Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Wine?" He smirked as she nervously ran a hand through her hair. "A shot of Jack?" He was rewarded with a laugh.

"Wine would be nice. Thanks."

"Hey, it's the least I can do since you brought the food." He continued speaking over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen, "Feel free to change the channel. I had just turned the TV on and hadn't found anything to watch, yet."

"I wouldn't know what to watch, although I hear the History Channel and Discovery Channel have some interesting programming. Apparently the archaeological site in the Czech Republic I'll be assisting with will be in one of their programs. I'm supposed to do an interview for it, I think." Brennan prattled, much more comfortable as she slipped into work mode. Booth grinned as he got out two wine glasses. He was glad she was relaxing a little after her rather nervous entrance.

"I'm sure it'll be fascinating, Bones. Red or white?"

"Um, white, thanks." Temperance sat down onto the couch and looked over at the television. With a groan, she watched the news as a report on the Jeffersonian came on.

"You know, I still don't know why I have to be here for this stupid exhibit opening."

Booth walked into the room holding two glasses of wine. "Huh?"

She pointed to the TV screen where some bleach-blond reporter with extra-white teeth was rambling on about "a technological breakthrough" that was "straight out of Star Trek".

"Oh. That." Booth handed her one of the glasses and gave her his best charm smile. "Well, think of it this way. If you were going on your vacation, we wouldn't be going on our date."

"We could have gone on a date anytime within the last two weeks, Booth." Brennan took a sip of the wine, enjoying the flavor before swallowing it.

"That would have been a little hard with me out of town, but I like the thought that you can't wait to spend the day with me."

Placing her glass on the coffee table, she moved closer to him as he sat on the sofa beside her. "Booth?"

"Yeah," he said, distracted by how close she was getting.

Brennan tilted her head toward his and took a deep breath. Looking him in the eye, she said, "Eat your food before you head gets away from you."

He laughed before pulling a gyro from one of the bags. It smelled delicious, and he suddenly realized how hungry he really was.

"Why did you come here, Temperance? Was it just to make sure I wasn't going to whither away to nothing, or was there another reason, like maybe you missed me?" Booth reached for his wine glass to take a sip.

"I hardly think you're going to suffer from malnutrition after a few hours. Actually, I'm curious about something Angela said."

"Did you tell her we were going out?"

"Not exactly. She said that I should expect to be riding something by the end of the day."

Booth choked on the bite of gyro that he had been about to swallow. After a full minute of coughing and Brennan slapping him on the back, he was finally able to take a deep breath. "She said what?" Wiping a tear from his eye and coughing again, he contemplated ways to torture his so-called helper.

"She said I should expect to ride something. Why? What's wrong? I just wanted to ask in case I would need to wear something special or bring along my riding crop."

"While that idea has a certain appeal, I'm really not into the whole sex toys thing." Booth watched as she took in the information. Once she reached the conclusion, her face turned red and a look of horror overtook her expression.

"She was talking about sex? Why would she assume the date would end in sex? She didn't know I was talking about you!"

Tucking away the meaning behind that statement for later review, Booth chuckled and handed her wine to her. "Well, it is Angela we're talking about here. Don't all conversations with her lead to sex?" Seeing Brennan's eyes grow wide, he realized what he had just said and tried to fix his statement. "I don't mean that they actually lead to having sex. Just to talking about it. You know…in that innuendo-laden, Angela kinda way."

Brennan seemed to accept the explanation and said no more on that issue. She did, however bring up the date again.

"What exactly are we going to do? I mean, you yourself did say it was going to be active. Active how? Is it shooting range active, or hiking on a trail active."

"How about this. You just bring a backpack or something with a change of clothes so we can make like boy scouts and be prepared for anything."

"Booth, I'm capable of many things, but I don't think being a Boy Scout is one of them. How does that advice actually help me?"

"Bones, just bring some extra clothes, okay?" As she nodded, he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Relax, Temperance. It's just me. You trust me, right?"

She gasped as the words caressed her skin. She turned her head sharply, her face only millimeters from Booths.

"Of c-c-course I trust you." Her voice was almost a whisper as she found herself wanting him to close in that last remaining distance. A slow smile slid over Seeley's face as he looked at her.

"Good." He then very slowly leaned even closer, watching as her eyes fluttered closed. Turning his head only slightly, he brushed his lips across her cheek. Pulling back, he waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, he nodded to the food on the coffee table, unable to keep from grinning. "Now, eat your food before it gets cold."


	3. A Whole Day of What?

**Disclaimer: **We're still writing out of the goodness of our hearts. So, any donations of chocolate or cookies will be happily accepted in lieu of monetary payment. :-D

Angela sat in front of a computer terminal just outside the museum's latest exhibit. The huge room in front of her was an honest to goodness virtual reality theater. Come Monday morning, the guests of the theater would be treated to an experience like none other; and, it was her job to make sure that it was properly programmed for the exhibit opening. Of course, that's not what she was currently working on. She'd finished that project a week ago. No. Her current project was much more important to her than that. She had spent the last week bent over her keyboard creating the perfect romantic getaway for her best friend. Not that her best friend knew that just yet. _Booth had so better love me for this. _

"Hey, Angela!"

_Speak of the hunky devil. _She looked over to the entrance and smiled. "I'll accept appreciation in the form of fine jewelry and assistance with the nasty speeding ticket I got two weeks ago, Booth."

Booth offered her a charm smile before handing her a box of rich, Belgian chocolate. "I hope this will do for now. So, how does this Star Trek thingy work?" Angela accepted the box of chocolate with a smile before indicating a seat next to her.

"Okay, I'll keep this as non-squinty as possible. What I've done is transfer the video footage to the virtual reality chamber. With advanced knowledge of how the human brain functions we've been able to create an experience that lets you feel the surrounding scenery."

"So, it'll seem completely real?" When she nodded, he looked impressed. "That's cool. Do I get to talk to the computer, too?"

Laughing, Angela nodded her head yes. "Once you're inside, there will be voice recognition protocols that allow you to end the running program. Otherwise, you wouldn't know where the exit door was. And, even though nothing that the program creates can be removed from the room, I've arranged to place items inside for your use."

Booth narrowed his eyes at her. "What kind of items?"

"It's nothing like that, I promise. I figure you'll probably want to eat, maybe go swimming in the ocean, so I have some suits and food placed inside for both of you."

"And how, exactly, would you know what size I am?" Angela smirked and looked over Booth for a moment.

"It's one of my many talents."

"Right. Why am I not surprised?" He chuckled before looking over his shoulder, just to make sure no one was around. "I have something out in the SUV that I'd like to have ready for Bones. If I get it to you, would you make sure it's there before morning?"

Copying his earlier look, she smirked and asked, "What kind of something?"

Laughing, Booth pointed a finger at her. "Nothing like that." Then, flushing slightly, he continued, "Seriously, it's just a little something that I want to give to her. So she has a souvenir from her trip."

Angela really tried hard to suppress an excited squeal. Booth just rolled his eyes and turned to the doorway. As he exited, he ran right into Brennan.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Tempe looked at him, a slight flush overcoming her cheeks.

"Angela was showing me how this virtual reality thing works. I'll see you later, okay?" He offered her a smile before heading out of the lab. Tempe watched him leave and took his vacated seat.

"What did he want really?"

Angela smiled at her friend's suspicious nature. Keeping her features completely serious, she responded, "He wanted to know what I consider to be the most pleasurable sexual position for a woman. Something about someone that he wants to try it out with." She tilted her head to the side. "He wouldn't really tell me who, though." Shrugging, she did her best not to laugh at Brennan's outraged expression. "Why? Did you need him for something?"

"He asked you about sex? And you answered? What did you tell him?" Temperance moved from outrage to burning curiosity in a nanosecond.

_Hook, line and sinker._ Angela lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Well, do you remember that marathon sex weekend I had with Jonathan a couple of years ago?"

Brennan's eyes widened. "The weekend where you and he spent the day by the Reflecting Pool and…" She suddenly had problems catching her breath. _Surely Booth wouldn't want to…not somewhere…_

"Uh huh." Angela gazed up to the ceiling, reminiscing with a smile. "God that was such a great day."

"You...he...I'm sure that's not what he's planning." Tempe was having trouble speaking. She remembered what Angela had said about that weekend. Angela walked funny for two days afterwards.

"Well, if that's what you want to believe, Sweetie, then go right ahead." Angela turned back to her computer program, trying to fight the smirk that was threatening to break out on her face. "Oh, and could you send in Zack? I need to go over some algorithms with him."

"You are not getting out of talking about this that easily, Ange. Now I want to know everything you told him." Brennan crossed her arms and looked petulantly at her best friend.

"Bren…Sweetie. Don't you think you should be a little less worried about Booth's sexy Sunday romp and a little more concerned with your own date for tomorrow? You know, you never did tell me who you were seeing." Angela raised one eyebrow in challenge.

Flustered and now knowing how to answer, Brennan quickly stood up. "You know what, Ange? You're probably right. Did you say you need to see Zack? I'll just go find him." She hurried toward the exit. As she started to round the corner, Angela saw her pull her cell phone out of her pocket and jab a speed dial button.

"Uh oh." Angela grinned and returned to her computer.

Booth had just reached his SUV when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id curiously before answering the phone.

"Bones, what's up?"

"What did she tell you, and for that matter what did you say to her?"

"Whoa there slick, what are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about. Angela told me about the marathon sex you were planning."

Booth ran into his car door. Glancing around to make sure no one had seen him, he said, "What?"

Brennan's agitation carried clearly through the connection. "Sex, Booth. Lots of sex. A whole day of sex. Like she had with Jonathan by the Reflecting Pool!" Her voice had risen to the point that Booth pulled the phone from his ear.

"Bones, I don't know what Angela told you, but we didn't talk about sex." He climbed into the SUV. "But, just out of curiosity, how does this 'marathon whole day of sex' thing go? Unless you'd be more comfortable if I asked her for the details? I'm sure Angela has a few ideas that would prove worthy of investigation."

"Ugh." Booth looked curiously at the phone in his hand. The line went dead. _Did she just hang up on me? I can't believe it; she hung up on me.  
_  
Angela watched as Brennan stormed back into her office. The entire lab was watching Brennan, as the volume of her voice had drawn their attention at the phrase "A whole day of sex." Angela snorted with laughter, but knew she was in for it later. _As long as she calms down first..._

Angela then saw Brennan come out of her office long enough to spy Zack. "Zack! Go see Angela." She was already back in her office by the time Zack called to her with, "But, I've already talked to Angela about sex."

XXXXXX

Brennan paced in her apartment, looking at the clock. She hadn't gotten any sleep because her mind had been occupied with thoughts of sex with Booth. A glance at her clock told her that it was 5:45 in the morning. Quickly, she looked over her clothes, hoping that her khaki cargo pants, tight black t-shirt and hiking boots were appropriate. She had done what Booth asked and packed a bag with a change of clothes. Butterflies filled her stomach again as she began to fiddle with her necklace. _Booth's too much of a gentleman to have a day of sex planned for a first date._ _He wouldn't do that..._ Visions of him filled her head again, making her blush, though no one was there to see it.

Sitting down on a chair, she glanced at her watch again. 5:46. She stood up and grabbed her cell phone. Hitting Angela's speed dial number, she started to pace.

She had almost given up when she finally heard Angela's voice saying, " H'lo?"

"Angela! Are you awake?" Ten steps to the counter. Turn. Ten steps to the living room. Turn.

Angela, lifting her head from Brennan's office couch to glance at the time, groaned. "Bren, what the hell? It's not even 6 in the morning."

"You don't really think he's planning a marathon day of sex, do you?"

"Bren, it's the butt crack of dawn and you're asking if Booth is planning a day of sex. Did you sleep at all?" Angela rubbed the palm of her hand over her eyes. So this is what Brennan put up with on her all-night bones examinations. She didn't know what the appeal was.

"No!" Realizing that Angela could use that as ammunition, she changed it to, "Yes! A little." Sighing, she dropped gracelessly into the chair. "Not really."

Angela placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh. Taking a deep breath, she tried to help her friend. "Honey, what's wrong? So Booth has a date and might have some sex. Don't you think he's earned it after everything else that's happened lately? Besides, you have your own date for today. Don't sell yourself short. It may end up with you having a pretty good time yourself. "

"Angela! That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point, Bren? You're not making any sense, and I haven't had much sleep. So, help me out a little."

Brennan groaned and quickly told her what the problem was. Unfortunately, all Angela could hear was, "…lied…date is with…don't know what to do."

"Huh?"

Brennan took a deep breath to calm her growing panic. She repeated her statement to Angela, knowing she was in for an inquisition.

"I said, I lied to you. My date is with Booth, and I don't know what to do."

"Sweetie, first off, you need to calm down. Being panicked and tired will get you nowhere." Brennan looked at the phone as if it had grown a second head.

"No squeal? No million questions?"

"Bren, at this point, I'm pretty sure I know more about what's going on today than you do."

"He isn't really planning...you know...is he?"

"Only in my wildest dreams," was Angela's wistful response. With a sigh, she offered the only advice that she had. "Sweetie, Booth has a little more respect for you than that. Now, I'm not saying he wouldn't think about it in the future. But, just for today, relax and accept what he offers of himself. He's gone to a lot of trouble to make today special for you."

"Why? How do you know what he's done? Ange…what's going on?"

"Sorry, sweetie. That's not my tale to tell. But, just trust me. You're going to have the best date of your life. Let yourself enjoy it. Okay?"

"I – " A solid knock pulled her attention to the door.

"Ange, I have to go. Booth just got here." Brennan shut her phone and rushed to the door to answer it. As the door opened, Booth turned to face her, a cup of coffee in his hand for her.

"Morning, Bones. Thought you might like a little morning pick-me-up." He handed the coffee to her and smiled. "You look...good." Brennan thought his tone was a little odd until she realized that Booth was wearing something similar, khakis and a black tee shirt. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, maybe I should go change."

He grabbed her shoulder before she could walk away. "You're perfect the way you are, Bones. You don't need to change. In a way, it's just going to be the two of us today, anyway."

"What does that mean?"

With his trademark smirk, he pointed to her pack. "Just grab that and come on. You'll find out once we get there."

Remembering what Angela had said, she set her doubts aside and did as he requested. _Speaking of Angela…_ "Booth?"

He rested a hand on her back as they exited and waited for the elevator. "Yeah?"

Somewhat unsure, she asked the one question she needed an answer to. "What exactly did Angela have to do with this date?" She was fairly certain that the idea for the date had been Booth's. But, she couldn't stop the nagging thought that maybe he had been coerced into it by her enthusiastic friend.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Bones, just trust me." She nodded at him as he led her to his SUV. For once, she was going to attempt to not analyze the situation and just enjoy her time with Booth, so to say she was shocked when they arrived at the Jeffersonian was an understatement.

"Booth, would it be considered a violation of trust to ask why you brought me to work?"

He laughed at her puzzled expression. "I'm not taking you to _work_, Bones. There are other parts to the building, you know."

That didn't clear anything up at all. "So, you're taking me to tour the museum? A museum where I am often forced to act as a glorified tour guide for visiting dignitaries."

"Bones, just get out of the car."

She huffed once, then climbed out and followed him inside. As they approached the Virtual Reality theater, Booth stopped Brennan and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blindfold. Brennan arched her eyebrow, but said nothing as he placed it over her eyes.

"Once everything is prepared, I'll take off the blindfold, but until then..."

She smirked. "Until then you're going to use the technique from the third romp Angela had that day by the Reflecting Pool?"

She was rewarded when his hands faltered and the blindfold slipped. "That's not…I mean, I wasn't planning on…"

Feeling sorry for him, she laughed. Then, looking him in the eye, she said, "It's ok, Booth. Go ahead and tie it. I trust you."

He grinned before finishing with the knots. Once done, he stepped over to the computer and entered in the parameters that Angela had given him. That done, the doors to the theater slid open. Booth stood there, momentarily stunned by what he saw. _Wow, she really is good._ He shook his head and took Brennan's hand to lead her into the theater. As they began to move, Brennan inhaled.

"Do I smell flowers?"

"Yes."

Realizing his short answer meant he was turning it into a game, she smiled. "And, is that incense?"

He took a deep breath and realized that he could smell a spicy scent drifting from the distant market. "Mmhhmmm."

"Booth, I can faintly smell the ocean air. How is that possible?"

"Well, you'll have to ask Angela for the details on that one. I just chose the location." He led her closer to the marketplace and heard the doors slide shut behind them.

Seeley then stood behind her and untied the blindfold.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good." He dropped the blindfold, and watched as she looked around, stunned. She turned to face him, her shock evident.

"Is this Bali?"

Booth nodded his head and stumbled backwards slightly as she threw her arms around his neck.

XXXXXX

Angela drew back into the hallway with a soft smile. She had just watched Booth lead her friend into the VR theater. _I can't believe she actually let him put a blindfold on her. _Knowing that she had now done everything she possibly could to ensure her friend's happiness this day, she shuffled to her office to gather her purse and sketchbook. _I might not be able to sketch Bali, but I can go to The Mall later this afternoon._

As she entered her office, she glanced at the clock and groaned. She should definitely still be sleeping. She rounded her desk and sat down in order to reach for her bag. It was then that she saw the Priority Memo placed on her keyboard.

Curious, she picked it up and looked it over.

_Ms. Montenegro, the Sunday before exhibit opening you will be hosting a tour of the new facility for a few of our donors. Please dress conservatively as these are very important guests. The tour is scheduled to start at noon._

_Uh oh._ Angela set the memo down. Even the brief time she'd been in her office would be enough to lose both Booth and Brennan. She had to call in reinforcements.


	4. Searching

**Disclaimer: **siapom – Hey, Goldy! Were you able to get your hands on Booth and Brennan, yet? goldpiece - sigh No. siapom – Darn. Guess the story will have to continue then. :D

Angela stood at her desk, frantically tapping a pencil with one hand while the other held her cell phone to her ear. "Come on, Jack. Come on. Answer the phone." She dropped into her chair in relief when she heard breathing on the other end. "Jack! Thank God you answered."

"Angela?" There was a brief pause and a soft groan. "Why are you awake this early?"

"I'll explain why later. Right now I need for you and Zack to get here pronto. I need help!"

_That got his attention._

"Where? Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm at work, and I need you two for reconnaissance work."

"Reconnaissance? Cool! Are we trying to find Cam's connection to the mafia?"

"Jack, this is no time for conspiracies. Just get your butts over here. I'll explain once you're here, okay?"

"Geez, Ange. You're awfully bossy in the morning…I think I like it."

"Jack!" Angela huffed and glared at her phone. "Just get here!" She hit the end button.

She stood up and walked to the doorway, spun and walked back to her desk. _Maybe they took their phones. Bren never goes anywhere without her phone. _She dialed first Brennan and then Booth. Voicemail. "Ugh! Of course not! The one and _only_ time that I would consider interrupting her date with Beefy Booth, and she turns off her phone!" _Noon. I have until noon. Oh no…_ She looked down at her wrinkled short skirt and slightly transparent blouse and groaned.

_Maybe Brennan has something in her office. I could change quickly, and it's bound to be something appropriate._ With a quick breath, she ran to Brennan's office. The door was locked. _Damn it! _Angela looked around the lab to consider the possibilities. Seeing that there were none, she had to force herself to calm down. _Okay, once I can send in Jack and Zack, I can go home and change. They'll just have to search on their own._ With a resolute nod, she returned to her office and sat down. She popped up almost immediately and began to pace.

_I can't just sit here. _She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling a note to the guys, she quickly found a piece of tape and flew to her office door. Taping the note to the door, she made sure it was secure and took off down the hall.

As she skidded around the corner to the VR theater, she realized that she couldn't go in anyway. She needed to wait for the guys. "Damn it!"

With a resigned sigh, Angela hurried back to her office, surprised to see Cam standing there, reading the note. _Uh-oh._

"Miss Montenegro, what is this about?"

Standing up to her full height, Angela took a deep breath and gave her widest smile. "What is what about? And, what are you doing here this early on a Sunday morning? You work too hard during the week to not get some extra sleep, ya know."

Cam waved the note that Angela had taped to her door. She looked at it and read aloud, "Guys, I'm at the VRT. Hurry!" Cam crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side in question.

"Oh. That."

"I needed to go over some last minute details with Zack, and since he doesn't drive, I needed to call Jack so that Zack could get here, and since I need to make sure that everything is ready for the tour this afternoon, they would need to meet me at the theater, so that's why the note is there."

"Really? And what program will we be running for our donors? I'm assuming the Grand Canyon, correct?"

Angela nodded. "Yep." _Hey, if she says she's assuming it's the Grand Canyon, then who am I to tell her she's assuming something different?_

Cam narrowed her eyes. "Okay, then. And, I also assume you're going to change before the donors arrive?"

Angela snorted. "Oh, please. You don't honestly think that I'd wear this do you?"

Cam just looked at her. Angela fidgeted. She'd been threatened before, and didn't take too well to it. But, knowing she'd be in trouble if she were caught...

"I suppose not. I'll be inspecting your appearance before you go, just to be sure. The Cantilever group is very important to this facility, and I will not have you leaving a bad impression on them."

"You can trust me when I say that I would never do anything that would compromise my relationship with them."

Cam handed her the note. "Somehow, that does not reassure me."

Angela just gave another smile. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'd even let one of them pick out my outfit for the day if I could. Just to guarantee their approval."

The sound of pounding footsteps echoed down the hallway before Cam could respond. As Hodgins and Zack came into view, Angela spun to face them. Masking a slash across the throat motion with a flip of her hair, she gave a cheerful wave. "There you guys are! I was just telling Cam about how we want to make sure that the Cantilever group is duly impressed with the new exhibit today. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Uh...right, Angela. I'm sure the Cantilever group will be blown away by the experience of anything you get your hands on," Jack said as he clamped his fingers deep into Zack's shoulder to keep the boy wonder from responding. Zack looked at Hodgins, and wisely kept his mouth shut. Cam just looked at the three and shook her head. With that, she walked away, leaving the three by themselves. Angela quickly ushered them into her office and shut the door.

"Now will you tell us what this is about?"

Angela took a deep breath. "Okay. You know that I was working on some…let's call it alternative programming for the VRT, right?"

At their nod, she continued. "Well, what I hadn't told you was that the programming was specifically requested by Booth." Grinning, she went on, "He wanted me to recreate Bali so that he could take Brennan there. Kinda to make up for her not getting her vacation."

Hodgins' matched her wide smile. Zack, on the other hand, looked slightly confused. "Why would Agent Booth go to all of that trouble for Dr. Brennan?"

Turning an exasperated glare on her young friend, she spelled out the obvious. "Because, he wanted to make her feel better, Zack. In case you missed it, Booth has feelings for Brennan. Non-work related feelings. Feelings that she would return if she'd let herself."

Hodgins turned to Zack and smacked him upside the head. "What she said."

"So, since Bren had to stay here and couldn't go, I arranged for them to have a day in the VR...think of it as a great date and a test run for the programming."

"So what's the problem?" Zack asked. Hodgins just stared at his young friend.

"Didn't you hear what she and Cam were talking about?"

"I just assumed she was referring to the fact that you two have a 'thing' going on."

"You notice that, but you're oblivious to Booth and Bren?" Hodgins was incredulous. Angela let out a sigh and looked at Zack.

"Anyway, they're inside the VR, and I have the tour of the facility at noon. I would hate for the Cantilever group to come across any indiscrete behavior."

"Ew. You think they're in there…" Zack couldn't say it. He wasn't even sure he could think it. "That's just not right. It's like hearing your parents having sex."

"Come on, man! How old are you? It's Booth and Brennan we're talking about here – _not_ your parents."

"Jack's right, sweetie. If they _are_ in there doing something naughty, I'd be the first to applaud them."

Zack looked uncomfortable. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, you and I are going to go search for them, and Jack is going over to my place to find something appropriate for me to wear on the tour."

"Why does Hodgins get to do that?"

"Because I drive, and you don't. Plus, I know where everything is over there."

"You mean you two have...ew."

"Thanks a lot Zack." Hodgins glared at the young man.

Suddenly, Zack's shoulders slumped. "That means I'm the only one not…you know."

When Hodgins burst out laughing, Angela sent him glare and made a shushing noise. Placing an arm around Zack's slim shoulders, she led him to the door. "Sweetie, that just means that you'll be next on my matchmaking list. Don't worry. Auntie Angela will take good care of you. With my help, you'll be having more 'you know' than you'll know what to do with."

Hodgins followed them out to the lab saying, "Eewwww."

XXXXXX

Booth took hold of Brennan's hand as they walked through the lush foliage. He felt like Toucan Sam, following his nose to the market place. Brennan kept throwing glances at Seeley, trying to keep the grin off of her face.

The third time he caught her sidelong look, he said, "What?"

Squeezing his hand, she blushed. "I just can't believe you went to all of this trouble. I was expecting to go to the park or maybe the beach."

Smirking, he took his hand from hers and, throwing caution to the wind, placed it over her shoulders. "Actually, last I heard you thought we were going to spend the day having sex."

Her face turned a bright shade of red. Booth laughed and pulled her tighter up against his side. She offered him a smile and playfully hit his shoulder.

"What was I supposed to think? You weren't telling me anything, and Angela kept stirring the soup."

"That's stirring the pot, Bones. Besides, I wanted this to be a surprise. Did it work?"

She gave a dazzling smile. "Yes. I'd say it worked. Thank you."

"You don't ever have to thank me for spending a day with you, Bones. Especially not when you're going to smile at me like that."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan looked up ahead and pointed. "Is that the market?"

Booth allowed himself to look away from her long enough to confirm that it was. "What do you say, Bones? You up for some bartering?"

She flashed him another brilliant smile and walked ahead to look at the wares. He watched the gentle sway of her hips and smiled. _This is going to be a good day._ With that thought, he jogged ahead to catch up with her.

XXXXXX

"Ok, Angela. Explain to me again why you're going to make me walk through the steaming jungle while you get to walk on the beach? There are rather large, scary animals in the jungle."

Angela rolled her eyes at her friend and looked at her watch. _7:45. They've been in there for over an hour already._ "Zack, you helped me with the programming for this. You know the animals aren't real!"

"That doesn't mean they're not scary."

Taking a deep breath, Angela counted to ten. "Fine. Would it make you feel better if _you_ got to search the market and the beach?"

With an enthusiastic nod, Zack said, "Yes. Yes it would."

"Then stay out of the water, because the anemones and snakes are poisonous; and even though there really wouldn't be any poison in their bite, it'll still hurt."

"That's fine, I can do that."

"Good. And there are a couple of cabanas I programmed. Make sure to check them. They might be discreet enough to not do anything on the beach if it comes to that."

Zack turned pale. Angela looked at him again. This time with a shake of her head.

"You're twenty-five Zack. You've had sex. I think you could deal with the sight for as long as it takes to find them."

He didn't look like he believed her. Angela refrained from arguing any further and pointed to the right. "Look, the trail into the mountains starts that way. I have to get going if I'm going to be able to search it and still get back here in time to meet Jack and change. You…go search somewhere."

Zack watched her jog to the tree line and then looked around him. _Might as well start with the beach. Surely they wouldn't be...doing that…this early in the date. Would they? Of course not. Dr. Brennan wouldn't just jump into the first cabana she sees with Agent Booth. _The image of Michael Stires came to mind. _Maybe I should hurry._

XXXXXX

Brennan walked slowly around the market, looking at the various wares, and taking in the scent of delicious food as well. _This is amazing! It's so real. I can't believe this can be done. Think of the research that could be done. We could set up Etruscan burial crypts, or an Amazonian village and study the environment and lifestyle without the need to arrange for long distance field work. Universities could benefit from this. _

"Temperance, stop analyzing and just enjoy the experience. Are you hungry? I believe there's some food over here."

Brennan started guiltily. "I wasn't analyzing, Booth."

He gave her a stern look. "Yes, you were. And, any other day, you can analyze the applications of the program for as long as your little heart desires. But, not today. Today is about you and me." He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her in the direction of the food stalls. "Now, what are you in the mood for? Because, to be honest, I have no idea what any of this stuff is."

Chuckling, Brennan led him over to a stall serving fried bananas and rice cookies. "Come on, Booth. Where's your sense of adventure?"

He looked at the food like it might come alive to bite him. "My sense of adventure normally stops at the door marked food."

"Well, why don't you open that door and try some of this?" She indicated to the vendor that she would like a little of each dish.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you before you try it."

Booth looked at the food hesitantly before taking a bite. The taste was an odd mixture of oil and...

"Is this banana?"

"Very good. What do you think?"

"Well, I've never had a fried banana before. It's pretty good." He held a piece of the banana over toward her, and with a small smile, she took a bite.

"Mmmm. That is good."

He grinned and turned to walk down the lane between the stalls. "Hey, what do they have to drink around here?"

"In the morning? I'm sure we could find some coffee somewhere, if you like."

"Sure, Bones. After all, we may need the energy boost for later in the day. I have a lot of…_activities _planned."

"Activities? What kind of activities?" Brennan's mouth went dry as Seeley stepped closer to her. When he was only inches from her, he stopped and smiled.

"I've had it under great authority that there were certain places you'd like to have explored."

"What?"

He leaned closer, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Exploring, Bones. Surely you know all about exploring areas that are, as yet, uncharted?"

She took a shallow breath and tried to formulate a response. What she came up with was, "Areas?"

"Yes. Areas." With a half-grin, he placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. "You know…sites...beaches." At her "oh" face, he smirked. "Why? What did you _think_ I was talking about?"

XXXXXX

"Dr. Brennan? Hello? Are you here?" Zack walked down the path. He could see some ruins peeking above the tree line. As he walked along, a monkey dropped from a tree. He let out a girlish scream and scrambled down the trail in surprise.

XXXXXX

Angela scrambled over a moss covered tree, cursing her insistence upon realism. Stopping just long enough to catch her breath, she looked around and called for her friends. "Brennan! Booth!" When she got no response, she checked the time and cursed. _Where the hell are they?_

Her phone rang, startling her. With another under breath curse, she answered the phone.

"What?"

"What type of underwear did you want?"

"That's why you're calling? What the hell, Jack! What did you pick out?"

"Um, a pair of black pants."

"Which ones?"

"The ones with the design."

"Oh. Um, could you get the black lace thong. They're the only one I can wear with those."

Unbeknownst to Angela, Jack's expression brightened. However, given her current state of mind, he kept the enthusiasm from his voice as he said, "Sure, Ange. Whatever you need."

"Thanks, hun. Listen, grab the matching bra. You know which shirt I wear with those, right? And which sandals?"

"I've gotcha covered. Is there anything else you need me to bring?"

"Nope. Just hurry. I can't find them anywhere!"

Jack threw the bra and undies into the bag and went to the bathroom to grab a few more items. "Don't worry, Angela. It's all going to be fine. I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, and the next time I agree to something like this. Stop me."

"Sure thing, Babe." Angela sighed as she hung up the phone. She'd have to pull a Brennan and shower in the lab's decon room. _She'd better appreciate this, or I think I'll kill her._

Angela spared a moment to wonder how Zack was making out before walking further along the path, stopping every few moments to call for her friends. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she listened, she never received a return response.


	5. Conversation

**Disclaimer: **_siapom – looking downcast and beaten_ I'm sorry, Goldy. I tried everything I can think of. _goldpiece - sigh_ Then I guess we'll just have to go with plan B. _siapom_ – You're sure the Lone Gunman will be able to help us? I mean, it's not like we own them, either. _goldpiece_ – Well, I would think that if they could help Mulder & Scully, they could help us get our hands on Booth and Brennan. _siapom_ – Ok. It's worth a shot. :D

The path ahead of them opened up, leading to a panoramic view of the beach. Waves washed gently over the sand, and out in the water was a large rocky structure, shaped like a dome. Booth looked over at it for a moment.

"Is that a building?" He turned to Brennan for confirmation and noticed the wistful expression on her face.

"It's a Hindu Temple, Tanah Lot." Without warning, Brennan placed her arms around Booth's neck and pulled him into a gentle hug. Surprised, he wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her closer to him.

Then, moving just enough to nuzzle her ear, he asked, "Not that I'm at all complaining here, but what's this for? I'd just really like to know so I can…you know…be sure to do whatever it is again in the future."

He felt her chuckle as she squeezed him tighter. "It's for everything."

"Well, everything I do, I do for you." Booth said in a joking, offhand manner. Brennan pulled away from him and looked in his eyes, amused.

"For the record, I think that song was way overplayed."

"I'm proud of you, Bones. You actually got a reference."

"We are talking about music, Booth. I might not be so hip as to know movie or television references, but I do know quite a bit about music."

Booth's eyes lit up. "So maybe our next date should be to a concert of some sort?"

Laughing lightly, Brennan tilted her head to the side as though considering that possibility. "Hmm. I hear that the Huun-Huur-Tu is touring. Maybe we could get tickets for their performance?"

Happy that she seemed to be accepting the idea of a second date without any other thought, he readily agreed. A moment later, Booth realized that he had never heard of the group. "Um, Bones? Who did I just agree to go see?"

"Just the best Tibetan Throat Singers in the world." She began to laugh at the look that came over Booth's face before heading down the path away from him.

"That's just mean."

"Well, you do need to be a little more cultured you know. If you spent less time on television, you'd learn a thing or two about some fascinating cultural incidents."

"You know, for your information, my favorite place to go with Parker is the Smithsonian."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Really?"

Snorting he took the last few steps to catch up with her. "Yes, really. What? Didn't think I had it in me to go to a museum of my own accord, Bones?"

"To be honest, I always thought of you as the type of father that would enjoy taking your son to the zoo or ballpark, Booth."

He put his arm around her and led her further down the path. "Well, that's just what you get for thinking instead of asking." After a brief lull in the conversation, he asked, "So, tell me, where do you like to spend your free time? I mean, when Angela can actually pry you out of the lab, that is."

"Angela usually drags me to some club or other, but it's not really something I enjoy doing. I love cave diving, and visiting ruins when I'm in other countries. The history is fascinating, and what the native peoples could do is amazing."

"I'll have to take you up on that sometime, Bones. I'd love to see some of those Anasazi ruins in New Mexico."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"Well, you know, I might not know much about Tibetan Throat Singers or Hindu Temples, but I do know a bit about Southwestern Native Histories."

She looked out at the Temple as they continued walking. "So, you took some classes in college?"

"Nah. Not really. I've always been interested in our history. So, I've done some reading on the subject…taken a few vacations in historical spots." He shrugged and leaned down to her ear to whisper, "I'll even tell you a secret." He pulled away long enough to give an exaggerated look around, ensuring they were alone. Leaning back in, he continued, "I've even watched the National Geographic channel a time or two. But, don't tell anyone that. It'd ruin my reputation with your squints."

Brennan laughed. "I'll be sure not to tell anyone."

"Well, thank you Temperance. So tell me, what's so interesting about this temple we're going to?"

"Besides the fact that you can only get to it at low tide? It's one of the most revered sites on Bali, and one of the most famous of the sea temples."

He nudged her with his shoulder and smirked. "Oh. Well, that explains it." When, she laughed he smiled in return. "Now, just what is the temple so famous for. And, just how many famous sea temples are there out there? Because, to be honest, I didn't know such a thing existed."

Taking on what Angela called her "tour guide to the uneducated masses" voice, Brennan answered, "The chronicles attribute the temple at Tanah Lot to the 16th century priest Nirartha. It is said that during his travels, he stopped at the rock island because if its beautiful scenery and skyline. History then tells that some local fisherman saw his arrival and offered him food and lodging in their home on shore. However, Nirartha declined, stating that he would rather spend the night on the island instead. According to the legend, when he spoke to the fisherman later that evening, he recommended to them that they build a shrine on the island rock because he felt it to be a holy place fitting for worship. The villagers promised that they would do so, and they followed through by building Tanah Lot."

Booth stopped her when she paused for a breath. "You got that from a tour book, didn't you?"

"Very funny, Booth. I'm just trying to simplify it, you know so you can understand it."

"Okay, now that hurt a little. Just because I don't have a PhD does not mean I'm not smart."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to impugn your intelligence. You just, you know..."

"You spout off scientific facts around me all day when we're on cases, and I've managed to pick up quite a few things from you and your squints. So, don't tell me that you're trying to dumb down an explanation."

"Booth...Seeley, I'm sorry. It was an attempt at humor that obviously backfired. You get on me all the time for not understanding sayings like that, and you're probably right. I always mess them up." With a sigh, Brennan ran a hand through her hair and started off down the path, more frustrated with herself than anything else.

Booth watched her for a moment before following. _Please, God, don't let me screw up on this. _Knowing better than to try to touch her at this point, Booth caught up with her and matched her quickened pace. "Bones, slow down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you about it." He reached out and took her elbow. "Would you please just stop and let me say something?"

With a huff she stopped and turned to him. He could see the anger in her eyes. Whether it was directed at him or at herself, he wasn't sure. Looking her in the eye, he only knew that he didn't want this moment to define their day together. "Look, Temperance, I really am sorry. What I said…well, it was a little defensive. And, that's my problem, not yours."

"No, you're right. I've never been good with people. What I said was insulting to you, even though I really hadn't meant for it to be. I'm the one who should apologize."

"How about this? I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine?"

"Booth you have nothing to apologize for! You have every right to be unhappy with me. I was rude!"

"No, Bones. I overreacted." Sighing, he looked down to his feet for a moment.

When he pulled his gaze back to hers, Brennan was surprised to see his uncertainty. It was not an expression she was accustomed to seeing from him. "Booth?"

"I'm going to say something right now, and I don't know quite how you're going to take it. This...date is something I've wanted for a long time, and I don't want to screw it up. Sometimes, when I'm around you and the squint squad, I feel a little...intimidated, and I know I can come off as a bit of a jerk."

"You're intimidated by Zack?" A smirk threatened Brennan's face.

"No, not Zack…his intelligence. How do I even begin to compete with some of the people you've dated? They're all smarter than me. You even said you find intelligence soothing."

"Oh." Now she understood what he was saying. _But – _"Booth, I've never considered you to be unintelligent. Actually, I've always thought the opposite. You're amazingly gifted at what you do. It's just…what you do is in a different type of field than mine."

That brought a little-boy grin to his face. "You think I'm smart?"

Meeting his smile with one of her own, she said, "Yeah. I do." She reached over and laid her hand upon his arm. "So, are we both forgiven?"

"Yeah. We're forgiven." Booth took her hand and kissed the palm of it. He noticed that she looked at her hand, but didn't react in a negative fashion. Instead, she looked up at him, curious.

"Have you really wanted to go out with me for a while?"

He graced her with a full-blown charm smile. "Longer than you know, Bones. Now, how about we go down for a closer look at this temple of yours." Without letting go of her hand, he started back down the trail. After a couple of steps, he was happy to feel her linking her own slender fingers with his.

XXXXXX

Angela was sweating. Her hair stuck out in about five directions and was fast becoming nothing but frizz. Her sheer shirt stuck to her and was much more than sheer, it was filthy. How in the hell can I get dirt that doesn't exist all over this shirt? Her phone rang; and upon flipping it open, she was relieved to see it was Hodgins.

"Oh, thank God. Are you here?"

"Yeah, would you come out so I can give you your clothes?"

"Give me a second." Angela hung up the phone and shouted "door" at which point the door to the room appeared.

It slid open at her approach, and she gratefully stepped into the main part of the museum. "Oh, thank God. Air conditioning."

"What in the hell happened to you while I was gone?"

Hodgins' voice drew her attention, but it was his dumbfounded expression that made her laugh. "What? Did you think you weren't going to work up a sweat while trouncing around the jungle, bug boy?"

He made a face. "Very funny. First of all, I don't trounce. Second, how was I to know that you could get dirty in an imaginary environment?"

"Yeah. I'd had that thought myself." She pointed to the bag at his feet. "Are those my clothes? Because I have exactly two hours to find Brennan & Booth, get showered and changed, and calmly greet the rest of your family for a tour." Her voice had risen at that last part, and Jack winced as the word "tour" echoed back at him.

"How about this, Babe? I'll take over in the hunt for Booth and Brennan. That way you can concentrate on getting ready, and my parents aren't likely to see me here and make a fuss."

Angela looked at him as she thought it over. "That could work. I was following the path up to the right."

"Did you try yelling?"

"Of course, that's what I've been doing for the past few hours."

"Well, wouldn't they hear you? It is one big room after all."

"Jack! What kind of immersive, virtual experience would it be if you could hear everything everyone else in the room was saying? The audio guys could explain it much better, but there's some sort of sound dampening or redirecting device attached to the holographic modules that are spaced over the entire surface of the room. I honestly don't know how they work. It's not my thing. But, trust me. I designed mountains and a beach. If Brennan and Booth are "miles" away in that setting, then they aren't going to hear anything that they shouldn't hear from that range. And, before you ask about the computer in Star Trek, don't. This one isn't designed to locate anyone in the program so you can just open the door and join them. You have to find them the old fashioned way."

"I don't suppose we could just turn it off?"

"No, I can't. It's set to run through a specific time frame. I mean, there is an emergency end command, but then I would have to go through an entire systems check and restart sequence. If I turn it off now, I'd never get it back up and running in time for the tour!"

"Ok, Babe, ok. Calm down. I was just asking."

"I'm sorry. This is just a little stressful. Cam's joining me, and imagine what's going to happen when she discovers that we aren't visiting the Grand Canyon."

"She can't say anything. My parents hate the Grand Canyon. They'll enjoy Bali much more." Jack leaned down and picked up the bag.

Angela took it from him with a smile. "Thank you, Jack, for all of this."

Shrugging, he gave her a reassuring smile. "No problem. That's what I'm here for. Besides, they're my friends, too." He placed an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards the exit to the lab. "Now, I want you to go take a shower, relax and get ready. I'll go in and help Zack find Booth and Brennan."

"Okay. Shower and get ready. I can do that." She stopped and turned to him. "You'll call me if you find them?"

Hodgins nodded.

"And, you'll keep an eye on Zack. He's a little freaked out over this whole thing."

"Yes, Angela. I'll take care of it. Now, go."

"Right." She pointed back over her shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'll just go." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

XXXXXX

Booth and Brennan looked at the massive rock structure before them. On top were trees, and a massive temple. The water had receded and the path to the temple was clear. As they ascended to the top of the massive boulder, Booth helped Brennan up over the paths, using every opportunity to pull her in close to his body. Tempe didn't notice it at first, but when it became obvious, she began to laugh.

"Booth, will you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to make me a piece of you. I can walk just fine." Brennan pulled away from him and immediately stumbled on the path.

Grabbing his arm to steady herself, she glared at his smirk. "Don't even think it, Booth."

Putting on the most angelic expression he could muster, he made sure her footing was solid on the rock strewn path before stepping just barely away from her. "What?"

Trying not to laugh at his "innocent" face, Brennan gave an unladylike snort. "Don't you try to play innocent with me! I know what you were thinking. And, one stumble, no matter how ill timed, does not mean I need to rely upon you to steady my every step."

"Of course it doesn't, Bones. I would never infer that you are anything less than completely capable of taking care of yourself."

"You're cruising for a beating, mister."

"That's cruising for a bruising, Bones." She swatted at him playfully and turned to head up the path on her own. Booth couldn't help the grin that overcame his face when she stumbled once more, caught her footing, then glared at him over her shoulder.

XXXXXX

Zack had never been so terrified in his life. Bugs he could handle. Rats…no problem. Screeching monkeys that dropped from the sky? Huh uh. No way should he be forced to deal with that. Now, as he finally came to the end of the market place and back to the beach, he heaved a sigh of relief. _Finally._ In the distance, he could see bright splotches of color. Assuming that those were Angela's cabanas, he took off his shoes and set out across the sand in that direction.

After walking for about 10 minutes, Zack pulled out his cell phone and dialed Angela's number. It just went to her voice mail, so he left a message stating that he found the cabanas. Closing the cell phone and re-pocketing it, he slowed as he approached the beach huts.

"Dr. Brennan, are you in there?" He cautiously approached. If Brennan and Booth were engaged in any extra curricular activities, he didn't want to give Booth a reason to shoot him. The curtained doorway blew in the breeze, and Zack grabbed hold of it and pulled it open. He looked inside, and screamed.

"Big Monkey, big monkey, big monkey, big monkey!" He flew off in the direction he had come with a curious monkey hot on his heels.

XXXXXX

As they reached the top of the path, Brennan paused at a familiar sounding scream. When the sound died away and she didn't hear anything else, she shrugged and walked towards the temple, once again taking Booth's hand in her own.


	6. Flutes and Uh oh!

**A/N:** _Goldy -_ Hey Siapom... _Siapom -_ Yeah Goldy? _Goldy -_ You ever see Stand By Me? _Siapom -_ Uh-uh. And, here I am a Wil Wheaton Fan. Why do you ask? _Goldy - _No reason.

Jack hadn't gone far up the jungle path before he heard someone screaming off in the distance. _That sounded like Zack!_ He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial number for his friend. When Zack answered, he asked, "Dude, did you just scream? Are you okay?" Zack's gasping breath was his only answer. "Zack! Talk to me!"

There was an audible gulp for air and then, "Monkey!"

Jack rolled his eyes heavenward. Here was a genius who could look at pooling human goop, but was running away from a little macaque? He shook his head in amusement before speaking again.

"Well, since you're okay..."

"Not okay. Big Monkey!"

Jack paused to count to ten. "Zack, it's only a monkey. Don't bug it, and it won't bug you."

"But…but, it _attacked_ me!"

_Attacked him? _"What do you mean it attacked you? What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything! I opened the flap on the cabana, and it _ran_ right at me and bared its teeth! It's a vicious creature, Hodgins. It chased me all the way down the beach!"

Though not a religious man, Hodgins sent out a silent prayer for patience, so that the next time he saw Zack, he wouldn't wring his friend's neck.

"Is it still following you?"

"I don't know. I think he's hiding."

"Well since he's not right behind you now, take a few deep breaths and start looking again. Angela's counting on you, man."

After a pause, Zack responded. "You mean you want me to go back out there?"

"Out there? What do you mean? Where are you now?"

"Well, since you're using that tone, Hodgins, I don't know that I want to tell you."

_I need to find a new list of gods to pray to. _"Zack, where the hell are you?"

XXXXXX

Brennan and Booth walked among the temple buildings of Tonah Lot, hand in hand. She was trying to take in the architecture, but was becoming quite distracted by the feel of Booth's thumb as it swirled over the skin of her hand.

"So, exactly how many of these Sea Temples are there?" He asked as he moved in closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face and neck.

"Um, several. There's, uh..." She turned to look at him and found him only inches away. Her heart began to pound as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes glinted merrily as he awaited her answer. Leaning down, he whispered against her ear, "There's…what?"

Brennan attempted to respond, but her answer became a wordless hum as she felt him brush his lips across her temple before pulling her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest, loving the feeling that swept over her as she felt him chuckle and ask, "You were saying, Bones?"

_What are we doing? This is a holy Hindu site. We can't be doing this here._ Temperance pushed away from Booth's chest in an attempt to think rationally. As long as he was touching her it seemed she was incapable of any type of thought except those of an inappropriate subject matter.

"Um, there are several," Brennan said as she looked out towards the shoreline. She pointed out into the crystal blue skyline. "If you look over that way, you can see Pura Ulawatu. The temples were built within walking distance of each other so pilgrims could continue to appease the guardian spirits that reside in the sea."

Booth gave her a curious glance as she pulled away, but noted her emphasis on the words "temples" and "pilgrims". _Leave it to Bones to suddenly remember to be respectful of the boundaries of holy land. _With a smile, he followed her pointing finger. "Well, as much as I'd love to visit all of them with you, I have a few more plans for today. Are you ready for a bit of a walk?"

"Sure." With a smile, she took his offered hand as they followed the path back to the main roadway.

XXXXXX

Angela paced and looked at the time. It was eleven forty-five, and she only had fifteen minutes before the tour of the VR theater was to begin. She muttered under her breath until Cam showed up and looked Angela over with a critical eye.

"Very nice, Miss Montenegro. I was a little worried when I saw you this morning. The Cantilever group will be her shortly, then we'll get the tour underway. Where are Zack and Dr. Hodgins?"

"They're touring the facility to make sure that all the glitches were worked out. I'm sure they'll be out before the tour begins."

"Wonderful. I'm going to meet the group, and bring them here. Please make sure that everything is set to begin on their arrival."

"Of course, Cam." Angela forced a smile as her boss walked away. _Oh_, she thought, _this isn't good. _Pulling out her phone, she dialed Jack's number. Before he could say anything, she asked, "Where are you? Have you found them? Cam just went to get your family. The tour is due to start any minute, and Cam thinks you and Zack will be out here by then! I had to make up some sort of an excuse that you were touring the program to make sure there wouldn't be any glitches! Never mind the fact that the major glitch will be that there's no freaking Grand Canyon!"

"Whoa, Ange. Slow down. I told you my parents hate the Grand Canyon. They'll love this. And, once Camilla the Hun sees the rapturous look on my mother's face, she won't be able to say a word about the change of scenery."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. She loves tropical locations. She'll love Bali as much as I..." Jack cut off. He was heading into dangerous territory. "Besides, she'll love meeting you. They've heard so much about you."

"Do they know I work here? Will they realize that I'm, you know..."

"Yes, and I certainly hope they will. Look, just take a few deep breaths. I've got to track down Zack. Apparently he's being chased by a monkey. Once I have him, we'll just try to stay out of your hair while we look for Brennan and Booth."

"Oh my god, you haven't found them. Okay. Deep breath. I'm taking a deep breath."

"That's good, babe." Jack smiled as he pictured Angela's worried expression. "Don't worry. They'll adore you. I promise."

Angela took one last deep breath and forced a smile. "Okay. By the way, what was that about Zack and a monkey?"

"You know what? Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. You just focus on being your naturally charming self."

Angela grinned, then turned as she heard voices and footsteps approaching.

"Jack, I've got to go. It's show time." She flipped shut her phone, gave a quick swipe to her clothing to remove any imaginary wrinkles, plastered a smile on her face and turned to face Hodgins' relatives.

XXXXXX

Brennan was slightly puzzled as Booth led her back into the market that they had first wandered through earlier that morning. Looking up to him, she asked, "Booth, haven't we already been here? If we only have one day, I want to see everything else, too."

Pulling they're joined hands up so he could brush a kiss across her knuckles, Booth smiled at her typical exuberance. "Patience, Bones. I have somewhere particular in mind. Although, come to think of it, food might not be a bad idea while we're here. Maybe before we leave we can pick up something to take with us to the beach."

"Oh, okay. But why are we back here specifically? There have to be other market places we can visit."

"Bones, would you just relax and enjoy this for what it is? Don't worry. I have everything planned and under control." He offered her a charm smile before leading her toward a food vendor. After looking over the fare, they chose some chicken satay to take down to the beach. Brennan thought they were done, so she was surprised as he led her to another booth. Covering tables that were under some brightly colored material, were several wood carved instruments. One of them, a flute of some sort, caught her attention. Reaching forward, but not quite touching, she breathed, "They're beautiful."

Grinning at her instant attraction, Booth silently counted his blessings that he had made the right choice. Leaning forward, he selected a flute, seemingly at random. Turning to her, he handed it to her. "Here."

Looking at the intricately carved design, Brennan was so engrossed in her new find that she jumped when Booth started to speak. When she glanced up, she saw him reading from a card dangling from a string that was wound around one end of the flute.

"Nyoman Lentong celebrates Hindu legend with the sweet melodies of this _suling _flute. It is an essential instrument of the Balinese gamelan orchestra. Lentong decorates the bamboo flute with coconut ashes to conjure the image of Garuda, regarded as Indonesia's national symbol. According to Hindu legend, Garuda was once held hostage by the evil _naga _dragons, and when he broke free he took the magical elixir of life, called _tirtha amertha,_ which he found in a secret place guarded by the Nagas. Garuda flew directly to the heavens, and the gods became so impressed with his feat they gave him the gift of immortality. He became Vishnu's steed, transporting the beloved deity between heaven and earth. Garuda's image is now very much revered in Bali, and frequently appears atop cremation towers in the belief he will transport the deceased's soul to the gods."

When Booth stopped speaking, Brennan looked longingly at the flute in her hand. "I wish it was real."

"It is real, Bones." He said it so quietly, she almost didn't hear him. Almost. Brennan turned sharply to look at him. He offered her a half smile, which bloomed into a full on grin at the wonder in her expression.

"Booth..." She was, for once in her life, completely speechless. Her mouth closed, and opened again, with no sound issuing from it. Without warning for the second time that day, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a fierce hug.

Putting his arms around her, Booth hugged back just as tightly. Then, brushing a stray hair out of the way, he kissed her cheek. "I wanted you to have a souvenir from your trip to Bali. I saw this and instantly thought of you."

Not loosening her grip, Brennan smiled. She was amazed at just how much thought the man in her arms had put into this day. Blinking away an unexpected tear, she whispered, "Thank you. It's perfect."

XXXXXX

"Zack? Where are you? Zack?" Hodgins trudged through the jungle muttering about Zack's irrational fear of a monkey. There had to be much more dangerous things in this jungle than a few monkeys. With a shake of his head, he continued on the path, but stopped, transfixed by something he'd been hoping to see for quite a while. With a grin, he moved carefully toward it, not wanting to startle the creature. Not that it could move fast, he thought. The spiny, yellow caterpillar was munching happily on a leaf.

"Cool," Hodgins said aloud as he carefully pulled the leaf from a tree, Zack instantly at the back of his mind.

XXXXXX

Angela was starting to think that her face was going to crack from smiling so forcefully. She took in Cam's narrowed eyes upon seeing only herself standing in front of the VRT and knew that she was in for some serious questioning once their guests were gone. _Not that that matters right now. I'm about to be introduced to Jack's parents, and he's no where in sight. Oh God._

"Ms. Montenegro? Have the other members of the team been delayed?" Cam's look was suspicious at best.

"Um, yeah. I mean, yes. Unfortunately, an urgent FBI-related matter has come up. I'm afraid they won't be joining us today."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Cam looked at Angela with a raised eyebrow. _Because you aren't meant to know?_

"I wasn't aware you weren't informed. If everyone's ready, I'll be taking you on a tour of our newest exhibit here at the Jeffersonian Institute, the Virtual Reality Theater. This exhibit is state of the art, and with it, we'll be able to do research on any number of subjects without having to go out to the field as often. If you'll follow me, I'm sure you'll all love to visit our location for the sheer wonder and beauty of it all." Angela turned and pressed a few buttons, allowing the doors to slide open. The jungle environment inside wowed the tour group. An older woman, perhaps in her late fifties, or early sixties looked over at Angela in delight. Her stunning blue eyes were immediately noticed by Angela. _That must be Jack's mom._

However, Cam's tight smile distracted her from her observations. As she leaned in close to Angela's ear, Cam's smile never wavered. She said, "I sincerely hope that you have an unbelievably good explanation for why this isn't the Grand Canyon, Ms. Montenegro. You're going to need it."

"I do. Believe me, I do." Then, as the older woman approached, Cam backed away a step or two to make introductions. However, before she could speak, the woman took matters into her own hands.

"Dr. Saroyan, please allow me to commend you and your staff on your exceptional choice of locale. When Dr. Goodman mentioned a tour of the Grand Canyon, I must admit that I was somewhat disappointed. I do so detest the dust and heat of Arizona. However, this…" She gazed around in wonder. "_This_ is absolutely lovely!"

Angela glanced at Cam and tried to keep a smug look of satisfaction off her face at Cam's wordless confusion. The head of forensics looked to Angela for an explanation.

"I have it on good authority that Mrs. Abigail _Hodgins_ absolutely loves Bali, so I decided that it might make a better location for our tour." The two employees looked at each other as understanding shifted over Cam's features.

"You're an astute young woman Ms. Montenegro. I hope we can spend some time discussing your obvious talents, my dear."

"I look forward to it," Angela grinned. "Now if you'll all follow me, let's take a look at Bali."

XXXXXX

Zack parted the draping vegetation of his hideaway and carefully glanced out toward the beach. Not seeing any sign of The Enemy, he took a careful step forward, grimacing at the sucking sound created when he pulled his foot out of the water covered mud he'd been standing in. _That's just great. Now I'm going to need to ask Hodgins to take me to the mall so I can buy new sneakers._

Once Zack was on dry ground, he began to brush the mud off of his jeans and shoes. _I never should have put these back on._ With a sigh, he pulled his shoes off and noticed a small, wriggling, brownish thing on his shoe. _What's this? _He pulled the thing off his shoe to examine it. _What's a leech doing on my...uh-oh._ Zack quickly removed his socks and saw several leeches attached to his skin. _This isn't good. _He pulled the little creatures off his ankles and watched in fascination as blood continued to seep from the small wounds. He paused as he watched. _Exactly how high did these things climb on my legs?_ With a prayer that he wouldn't run into anyone soon, Zack took a breath and pulled off his pants. With a growing sense of horror, he opened tightly closed eyes to see leeches dotting his calves and thighs. Twisting in an attempt to see the backs of his legs, he nearly fell over when his feet got tangled in his pants. Kicking them off of his ankles, he turned first left and then right, trying to get a good look. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. _There, just under the edge of his briefs, he thought he could see the end of a leech. Taking a deep breath and cursing Angela, Booth and Brennan all to Hell, he pulled down his underwear and ran a hand along the top of his thigh. He made a mewling sound when his fingers encountered something slimy.


	7. Coughing Fits & Bathing Suits

**A/N:** _siapom - _Hey, Goldy! _goldpiece - _Yes? s_iapom – _Do you think we should be nicer to Zack? _goldpiece – _I'm not sure. Think we should let him take it easy this chapter? _siapom – _Well, it'd be the nice thing to do. Why don't we think about it? _goldpiece - _Okay. We'll think about it.

Booth and Temperance stepped out of the jungle and onto the pristine beach. The FBI agent looked along the stretch of sparkling, bright sand in both directions. He spotted the cabanas at one end and..._What the hell?_ He squinted at the image, then widened his eyes in shock. Zack was standing on the beach, wearing nothing but a Superman shirt, his jeans and underwear at his feet. His hand was on his... Booth placed a hand on Tempe's back and led her in the opposite direction and toward the cabanas.

"Well would you look at those. Angela told me there would be suits for us in an obvious place. That must be where we're meant to go." He pointed ahead to draw Brennan's attention in that direction. Unable to help himself, he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Zack nearly twisting himself in half. _What the hell is the kid doing? It looks like he's trying to see his own…_ Shaking off that thought with a shudder, Booth turned his attention back to Brennan just in time to hear the end of her question.

"…pick out suits?"

"I guess in case we wanted to go swimming. Come on, let's check it out." Booth offered her a charm smile. She gave him one in return, unsure of his sudden eagerness to get to the cabanas. Her thoughts fluttered back to the teasing that Angela had been giving her for the past few days, and she was suddenly nervous.

XXXXXX

"As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, this new technology allows for a truly realistic experience. For all intents and purposes, we are _in_ Bali." Angela, walking backward up the trail, did her best to address the following group in her "museum tour guide" voice, while still keeping an eye out for anyone from her team. The approach worked just fine…up to the point where she backed into the fallen tree that crossed the path. "Whoa!"

A man from the group, who looked remarkably like an older Hodgins, but with brown eyes and grey hair, stepped forward to help Angela up when they heard a rustling coming through the jungle. Some of the low lying branches and bushes parted as a very dirty, but very happy entomologist emerged onto the path. He looked down at Angela and offered her a hand up. When she stood, he stuck the spiny, yellow caterpillar under her nose and grinned.

"Look, Honey! I found it." He turned to look at the group, realizing that everyone was looking at him. "Mom, Dad. Are you enjoying the tour?"

Angela's eyes crossed as she tried, for a split second, to focus on the caterpillar in front of her face. Then, realizing that Jack was still holding her hand, she turned her focus to the people around them. His parents were smiling broadly and gesturing animatedly as they expressed their delight with the VRT. The faces of the other members of the group ranged in expression from bemused to shocked. _I guess not everyone knew where Jack spends his days._ Then, her eyes fell on Dr. Saroyan. _Uh oh._

"So Jack, this is your young lady friend?"

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Angela Montenegro. Angela, this is my mom, Abigail and my dad, Marcus."

Angela smiled at both of them as Jack made the introductions. She spared a glance at her boss, and Cam did not look happy. She also wasn't expecting the set of arms to be thrown around her neck as Abigail pulled her into a hug.

"He's told us so much about you! Jacky, you'll hold onto this one, won't you? You, Angela, are just as adorable as I'd hoped, and so different from the other girls he's seen." Abigail pinched Angela's cheek.

Cam looked at the little scene, fuming inside. There was nothing she could do to punish the group, not with Jack practically owning the Cantilever Group. "Shall we continue on the tour?" She suggested.

Angela was pulled back out of the moment and back into work mode.

XXXXXX

As they got closer, Booth was surprised by the size of the cabanas. _Those things are huge!_

They approached the closest of the group, this one a dark burnt orange, and Brennan drew back the flap of the entrance. "Wow. Angela has outdone herself. I could fit most of my apartment in here." She stepped inside. "Well, I'm pretty sure she wanted to make any visitor feel right at home. You know, nice and relaxed."

Booth smirked. "Yeah, relaxed. I'm sure that's what she had in mind."

"Booth!"

"Hey, I'm just saying that this is Angela we're talking about. And if there's one thing she's always going on about..."

"Point taken."

"That's what I thought." Booth stepped inside and looked around. He swept his gaze over the room, taking in a changing area, the bar and even a large futon-style bed. "She thought of everything, didn't she? Wow."

Brennan had walked further into the cabana to inspect the bar. Grabbing a bottle of water, she held it up as if to say "want one?" Booth nodded and moved to take a seat. He blinked as he realized that the one and only surface to sit on in the entire large room was the bed, itself. "Yep, that's our Angela."

With a shrug, Booth sat down, and playfully patted the spot next to him. Brennan offered him a small smile of her own and sat next to him, handing him the bottle of water. Both were quiet for a minute, just enjoying the sound of the water washing up on the shore outside and drinking their water. Booth looked over at Brennan and noticed a strand of her hair brushing against her cheek. He reached over and gently pushed it behind her ear, laughing as she jumped slightly.

"I don't bite, not unless you want me to."

Blushing, Brennan bit her bottom lip and met Booth's eyes. "Maybe we should work our way up to that part."

Surprised by her response, Booth burst out laughing and almost spit out his sip of water. Wiping his mouth, he decided to see just what she had in mind. So he leaned into her space and said, "I think I like that plan. Where, exactly, do you think we should start?"

Tempe let out a small breath and forced herself not to retreat from Booth. With a slow smile, she leaned in a little closer and whispered, "How about a little sex on the beach." Seeley stared at her, his mind whirling. She didn't mean that, did she? Because, it had never been his plan to seduce her on their first date. He wanted to do this right, not just something fun and recreational. As he blinked again, she stood and moved back to the bar.

With a slight smirk, Tempe looked over her shoulder. "Breathe. I meant the drink. I'm sure that since Angela was in charge, we have a fully stocked bar in here." She stepped behind the bar and started to look for the right bottles.

Booth, not even aware that he'd been holding his breath, felt the air whoosh out of his lungs. Then, regaining some of his composure, he grinned. "And, you're telling me that you know how to make a Sex on the Beach?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Booth, you don't know everything about me."

"I think I know more about you than you think I do."

"Oh, really. I beg to differ." She offered him a smile as she began to make the drinks.

Booth stood and meandered over to the bar, stepping in close to Temperance. "I know you cave dive; you listen to jazz; you like classic movies; and you really want me to do this right now."

"Want you to do what?" Her heart was pounding as she turned to face him. Though he wasn't touching her, she could feel the heat of his body brushing up against her.

He reached his hand toward her, and she felt her eyes start to slip closed. Booth's breath tickled her ear as he said, "This." Then, she felt him move away and quickly re-opened her eyes to find him standing beside her, struggling to open the bottle of vodka. Not sure whether she should be amused or outraged, Brennan laughed. "Oh. That. Well, you're doing a great job. Think you can tackle the orange juice next?"

"I think I can manage that," he said as he popped the seal on the vodka and got it unscrewed.

Brennan shook her head and bent down to grab another bottle of alcohol, her hips bumping ever so gently against Booth's.

Booth, his attention more on the new view he had of Brennan than the task in front of him, had to make a quick save as he missed the bar top and almost placed the bottle he was holding down on her head. His quick intake of breath caught her attention, and she turned to look up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Looking innocent, Booth nudged the vodka bottle a little further away from the edge of the bar and picked up the orange juice. "Hhmm? Nothing."

"Are you sure? You sounded a little nervous."

"Nothing wrong. Everythong's good. I mean good, I mean... It's fine." A thousand inappropriate thoughts went through his head in that instant as her hips bumped into his again. Was she doing it on purpose, or was it an accident?

She stood up, with more alcohol in her hands, and offered him a wink.

He gaped at her until she reached and pushed his bottom jaw up to close his mouth.

"You were saying something about knowing everything about me?"

"I, uh, think I said I know more about you than you thought I did."

"Oh, is that what you said? Then I can return the sentiment, I think. You like to restore classic cars. You enjoy bowling, and have won trophies for it. You are a good Catholic who goes to church every week; but right now, you're having impure thoughts about me."

Booth swallowed hard as she moved a step closer, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "What would the nuns say if they knew?"

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on his libido. When Brennan giggled – _giggled! ­_– he took a step back and glared down at her. "Now that just wasn't nice."

She batted her eyes innocently. "Neither was opening the vodka bottle."

XXXXXX

Jack and Angela gave each other conspiratorial grins at the thought that, in this setting, Cam could say absolutely nothing about either their relationship, or about the fact that Angela had lied about the whereabouts of her friends. They stepped onto the beach, the Cantilever group ohhing and ahhing over the sight before them, when from his peripheral vision, Jack spotted Zack hiding amongst some foliage. His eyes widened at the image that fell before him.

Angela, nodding politely at something Abigail was saying, heard Jack start to cough. When she turned around, he was bent over double and had tears running down his face. She rushed over and started to slap him on the back.

"Jack! Are you ok? What happened?"

Jack's only response was to discreetly point toward the copse of trees. She followed the direction he indicated, confused as to why he felt the need to give this little performance. Then, she saw Zack and understood. She leaned close to Jack and, under the guise of helping him sit down on the sand, hissed in his ear, "Why is he only half-dressed!"

"Hell if I know, Angela," he hissed back.

Angela glanced up in time to see Zack dive into the cover of the brush. He then popped his head above the plants and made a slashing motion and pointed to the cabanas.

"Oh my God. I think he's trying to tell us that Bren and Booth are in the cabanas. That's where we're heading!"

"Jacky, dear. Are you all right?"

Angela and Jack nearly collided as their heads snapped up to see Abigail standing beside them. The rest of the group had grown quiet and was looking their way, as well. Abigail's gaze started to drift toward the tree line when Jack did the only thing he could think of. He started his coughing ruse all over again. Abigail began to pat her son vigorously on the back, sending him into a real coughing fit. As he tried to catch his breath, Cam looked in the direction that Angela had just glanced. She narrowed her eyes as she looked over the scenery, but saw nothing out of place.

"Everything's okay, Jack. It's okay." Angela murmured. Hodgins gave a slight nod, tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

Looking up, Angela addressed Abigail. "Do you think it would be ok if we skip the beach? There's a market just over that way where we can get Jack a glass of water or tea."

"Oh, of course, my dear. How thoughtful of you to ask! Why, I think that might be just what Jacky needs." Abigail turned to the group and pointed to the trail Angela had indicated. "Jacky's okay, everyone. However, in light of his condition, we are going to momentarily stray from the beach and visit a lovely island market instead. Is everyone ready to sample the local shopping?"

With a quick glance to confirm that Zack was still out of sight, Angela leaned in to help Jack stand up. Once everyone else had turned toward the trail, she leaned in to whisper, "I think I love your mother. Why didn't you tell me how fantastic she is?"

XXXXXX

Zack waited until the beach was clear. He heard the group moving away from him and peeked out once more. He'd had enough of the jungle, and monkeys, and leeches, and people seeing him half naked as he tried to protect himself from the nasty little predators that were all over the place. He picked up his underwear and slid them on. No more of this. He never wanted to visit Bali, ever. Not after this. Once he was sure that everyone was out of earshot, he cleared his throat and shouted, "Door." He heard the door slide open off to his right and turned in that direction. Making sure he had his pants and shoes, he quickly jogged over to the doorway and ran through it. As it slid shut behind him, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he relished the air conditioned air that filled his lungs. However, the closing of the door had masked the footfalls coming his way.

"Mr. Addy!"

Zack's eyes popped open, and he found himself face to face with Dr. Goodman. The administrator looked over the appearance of the young assistant in disgust.

"Sir, I can explain..."

"I certainly hope you can, and I'm waiting to hear what your excuse is for being in the VR Theater while half-dressed."

Moving to hold his pants in front of him, Zack opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't think of what to say.

Dr. Goodman, drawing up to his full height, glared down at the young man. "Mr. Addy, I am waiting for an answer."

"Um…" Zack's mind suddenly sprang to life, and he began his long and harrowing tale. "Sir, it all started when Angela called my house early this morning. Well, if you want me to be accurate, it's actually more of an apartment. Although, most apartments aren't above garages that house expensive and antique cars. So, there might be a special name for my type of apartment. I'm not sure. But, I could find out if you want me to – "

"To the point, Mr. Addy. I don't care about where you live."

"- Well, Angela said she needed some help with something to do with the theater; and she really didn't go into detail on the phone, so Hodgins and I were really worried. Not that we live together, mind you. I just live above his garage – by myself, because I don't have that sort of relationship with him. Although, Angela does. But, she doesn't live with him either-"

"Mr. Addy!" Dr. Goodman rubbed a hand across his weary brow. "In an attempt to stave off the impending migraine that your most recently divulged information is bringing on, I am allowing you a brief reprieve. Please leave the museum and go home. However, first thing tomorrow morning, I expect to see you in my office. At that time, I would highly recommend that you have with you a prepared statement detailing exactly what happened here today."

Zack looked down at the floor. "Yes, Dr. Goodman."

Dr. Goodman gave a final glare and turned to walk away. Zack had just taken a deeply relieved breath when the administrator turned to look back at him.

"And, Mr. Addy – "

"Yes, sir?"

"Please make sure that Miss Montenegro and Dr. Hodgins are there as well."

"Yes, sir."

"And for goodness' sake, Mr. Addy, put your pants back on before someone sees you in that state of undress."

Zack whispered, "Yes, sir," and watched as Dr. Goodman left the hallway and headed to his office. With a sigh of partial relief, he made his way to Angela's office, needing to wait until she and Jack emerged from the VR Theater in order to go home.

XXXXXX

Temperance held up the swimsuit that had been left for her, her eyes as round as saucers. The thing was tiny and would barely cover anything.

_I'm going to kill Angela._ Turning the suit's bottom first left and then right, she tried to decide which way was the front. _This simply can't be right. The material is the same size on both sides!_

"Hey, Bones! You okay in there?"

"Um, yeah, be out in a minute." She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't back out of going to the beach now, and even though whatever Booth had been given had to be better than this, she wasn't going to be accused of being a kill joy. A bemused expression crossed her face. Kill Joy. Isn't that technically what her parents had done?With a sigh, she began to undress. At least it wasn't a thong. She didn't know if she'd be able to face Booth in one of those, yet.

Several minutes later, Booth started to wonder if he was going to need a rescue squad to get her out from behind the screen. However, just as he was about to ask once again if she was okay, she stepped around the closest panel and looked at him shyly. In that moment, he came to two distinctly obvious conclusions. One – He was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. Two – Angela was evil.

"Wow, Temperance you look..." Booth shifted uncomfortably. Now would not be the time for more inappropriate thoughts to run through his head. _Remember the nuns, remember the nuns.  
_  
"I look, what?" Tempe asked with inquisitive eyes. The suit she had on hid almost nothing of her figure. The bikini top, which was lined in small sea shells, barely covered her breasts, their fullness peeking from the sides, and the bottom did much the same thing.

"Wow. I'm, um, going to change now." Booth skirted past her, determined to not look at her or touch her in any way.

Her brow crinkled in confusion, Brennan walked to the bed to sit down and wait. But, both brows shot up as she heard Booth groan and say, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Is everything okay?"

Poking his head around the wooden panel, Booth nodded. "Yeah. Sure. No problem's here." Ducking back behind the screen, Booth looked at the red piece of spandex in his hands. _I'm going to kill Angela for this. _He held it up against himself before he realized that the tiny zippered pockets were actually meant to sit on his hips. _There is no way in hell I'm getting into this thing. It's Parker's size! _Fortunately, that thought didn't last long as he pulled the material up his legs, adjusting the fit - first left...then right...then a little more to the left. _How in the hell do men ever get these things on! _After a great struggle, Booth finally had it adjusted so that it covered everything. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. _These things should only be made in black._ With a gulp of air to steel himself for what he was sure would be a gale of laughter from Brennan, he stepped from behind the screen. The first thing he noticed was that Brennan's eyes were distinctly not on his face, and she seemed to blush a bit, but didn't move her gaze at all. Her breathing seemed to be more shallow than would be healthy, as well. Concerned, he took a few steps closer. "Bones? You okay?"

She nodded and mumbled, "Oh yeah," before looking surprised. "Did I say that out loud?"

Suddenly realizing the reason behind her odd behavior, Booth put his hands on his hips and struck a bit of cocky pose. "Yes. You did."

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth and grabbed a towel, ready to head out onto the beach.

Seeley grinned as he picked up his own, plus a bottle of sun block. _Do we even need sun block in here? _"Who's thinking impure thoughts now?"

Temperance groaned, and Booth couldn't help but notice that one side of her bathing suit had slipped up. He enjoyed the view before she reached around and adjusted it.


	8. What's that?

**A/N:** _goldpiece -_ (looks around) Siapom, did you find those raincoats we were looking for? _siapom – _Um, yeah. (hands a raincoat to Goldy) Here ya go. _goldpiece – _Thanks. (hands siapom a rain bonnet) You might want this, too. _siapom – _(nods) Good thinking.

Angela cast a concerned glance at Jack as he held his mouth closed in an attempt to stop another round of coughing. _Poor guy._ _He must have gotten a breath full of sand when his mom was hitting his back._ Then, looking over the faces of the other people around her, she continued addressing them in her "tour voice."

"And, just to the right of that fallen log, you'll see an example of a – Oh, look! That bird up in the tree is a Bali Mynah! Isn't it beautiful? In reality, there are less than 15 representatives of this species left in the world. But, with the VRT, we're able to include the birds into the simulation in their natural environment for use as an educational tool. Not only does it allow the introduction of various species to the general public, but it also sets the stage for open dialogue regarding species preservation and the impact of human actions upon natural wildlife."

Cam watched from the rear of the group. She had taken up the position to ensure that no one wandered off. As mad as she was with Angela and Jack at the moment, she still had to admit that Angela was up on her facts and in no way had detracted from the tour. The lecture she'd been formulating in her head for the two of them was going to have to wait for another opportunity.

Abigail just watched Angela with fond eyes. _She really is a lovely girl. Jacky's made a good choice with that one._

XXXXXX

"Booth! Stop talking to my chest. My eyes are up here!" Smacking her hand on top of the water to emphasize her point, Brennan placed her other hand on her hip and glared.

"What?" He looked up to meet the very angry gaze of Temperance Brennan. "Bones, you should take this as a compliment."

"How is your staring at my chest a compliment?"

"You're so stunning, I can't keep my eyes off you." He offered her a cheeky grin. The grin slipped as she continued to glare. It then disappeared entirely as, with a predatory gleam in her eyes, she started to move toward him.

"Now, Bones. There's really no reason to be upset."

Brennan just raised a brow and continued to move closer.

The sway of her hips over the thigh high water caught Booth's attention until he heard what sounded like a low growl. He pulled his gaze back up and back-pedaled. Unfortunately, Booth discovered that it was nearly impossible to move backwards with ease in thigh high water if you didn't have an idea where you were going. As he fell backwards, Brennan leapt gracefully through the water and air until she had her arms around his neck, pulling him under the water with her. He came up sputtering, whipping his head from side to side. _Nothing but water._ The realization that she must be behind him came a moment too late as he turned just in time for a large spray of water to catch him right in the face. With exaggerated outrage, he pointed. "So that's how you want to play, huh? Fine." He swung his right arm down and forward to send an even larger wave of water at his date.

Tempe laughed, and ducked under the water just before the wave hit her.

Booth muttered a quick curse at her timing before feeling his legs give out underneath him. As he fell back into the water, he heard the husky sound of her laughter as she resurfaced.

"Oh, you're asking for it now." He coughed as he spit out the mouthful of salt water. Bones was laughing, her eyes shining brightly and her hair plastered onto her neck and shoulders. _God, she's beautiful_, Seeley thought before he moved in for the kill. He took a diving leap, reaching to encircle her waist with his arm. He heard her shriek as she fell back into the water and let go just in time to keep from being pulled fully under. By the time she righted herself, he was several feet away and laughing.

"You tackled me!" Only the tinge of laughter in Tempe's voice kept her outrage from seeming real.

Seeley just shrugged and smiled. "Hey, you started it."

"I did not!"

"You did, too."

"Did not."

"Yes, you did. You tackled me first, and stop being such a baby about it." He sputtered when another spray of water was sent his way. With a smile, he shook his head and began to laugh.

"You really are an amazing woman, Temperance."

She watched him suspiciously, waiting for him to make his next move. "Oh, really?"

He held up his hands. "Truce?" At her nod, he motioned back to the beach and started to move that way. "And, yes, really."

They made their way back to the sandy, warm beach and to the towels they had laid out. As they stretched out onto the material, Temperance glanced once at Seeley, her eyes glancing lower than they should, and she frowned.

"Booth, what is that?"

"What's what?" He glanced to the small pocket at his hip and frowned. There was something sticking out of it. Curious, he reached for the object and pulled it out. As he stared at the packaged condom, he just shook his head and colored slightly in embarrassment. "Angela."

"A condom makes you think of Angela?"

Booth grimaced and placed the offending item under the edge of his towel. "Only when it's obvious that she placed it in the pocket of my suit for me to find. She really is single-mindedly determined isn't she?"

Temperance looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Yes. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was more anxious for us to have our first date than I was."

Booth's face broke out into a grin, and he leaned in over Brennan. "You were anxious for us to have a date, huh?"

"A little," she stammered. He was only inches from her, invading her personal space as he often did. Her breathing hitched as she looked up at him, tempted to pull herself up and kiss him.

"And why, exactly, were you nervous? It wouldn't have anything to do with thinking about...you know, would it?"

Licking her lips, Brennan stared at his mouth and urged her brain to form an intelligent response. But, she could only nod slowly as she watched him lean closer.

"And, just how much time did you spend thinking about us and…you know? Because for you to admit to being nervous, those thoughts must have had quite an impact."

Her eyes widened as she did a quick calculation in her head. "Um…"

"Um, what, Temperance?"

He was even closer. She tried to think. She really did. But, the only thing that filled her brain was the image of her and Booth, doing things not appropriate to engage in on the beach. The corner of Booth's mouth twitched up into his little half smile, and he hovered there, a mere inch from her.

Her gaze flickered from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips again. "Uh…What was the question?"

Booth, not expecting that response from his always alert and imperturbable Bones, burst out laughing, and the seductive moment slipped away. Rolling back onto his towel, clutching his sides, Booth didn't even bother to wince when he felt her hand hit his chest. He just grabbed onto it and gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, Bones."

XXXXXX

The tour group finally reached the little village, and Angela grinned at the amazed gasps that came from her guests. She quickly pointed out to Jack somewhere he could find himself some water before turning to the group.

"As you can see, we have an entire village set up. One of the benefits of being able to recreate these settings is that of research. Local schools will have the ability to interact with other cultures and environments without the cost of actually going to the location itself."

"Oh, how charming! Why, Marcus, would you just look at that beautiful fabric. And, these flutes!" Abigail, turned to Angela and smiled broadly. "My dear, your attention to detail is astounding. The Jeffersonian is lucky to have you." As she finished the sentence, she turned a calculated gaze toward Dr. Saroyan. "Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?"

Cam flinched, before forcing a smile. "There's no one better at what Miss Montenegro does. So, yes, I'd have to agree with you on that statement."

Angela beamed under the attention and blushed when Jack came back and took her hand again. His parents smiled at the pair, before Angela got back into her tour mode.

"So with all of the ground we've covered today, does anyone have any questions that need answering?" Her gaze locked with that of Dr. Saroyan for a moment, before sweeping it over the group again.

Marcus raised his hand to get her attention. "I have a question, my dear. How on earth did you know what details to add to the setting? It's really quite amazing."

"Oh, that. Well, there were a number of sources utilized in making each program. However, for this program, I relied upon video footage of the area, numerous informational sources on the internet and guide books that I borrowed from a friend of mine who had wanted to vacation here." Jack's hand squeezing hers tightly caused Angela to realize what she'd said. She cast a quick glance at Cam just as the woman's stunned expression turned to one of cold anger.

"You didn't set this up just so…" Cam stopped speaking when she realized the group had turned to look at her.

"No, Dr. Saroyan, I didn't set this up at the behest of Dr. Brennan. I simply borrowed her guide books to ensure that I was placing everything in its proper setting. Some of it also comes from personal experience, as I've been to the island before." Cam gave a tight nod, and remained silent as all eyes lingered on her for a moment.

Clearing his throat, Jack said, "Well. I know that I would love to hear where you found out about all of the fascinating species of insects that I came across earlier today." When he saw his mother roll her eyes, he shuffled his feet in the dirt. "But, I'm guessing I'm the only one interested in that. So, why don't you tell the group about the next planned exhibit."

Angela smiled brightly, both at Abigail's ability to cut off Jack's peculiar brand of enthusiasm and at Jack's own suggestion. "Well, I think that Dr. Saroyan will be pleased to hear that there are two upcoming exhibits planned. One will focus on the southwestern United States and _will_ include the Grand Canyon. The other is a study of the environment of Antarctica."

"And can these exhibits be changed out regularly?" Marcus asked.

"Absolutely. Tomorrow we'll be running the Grand Canyon program for our grand opening. But, so long as we have a day to prepare, we can switch the program."

"And what about the same day; can they be switched then?"

"It depends on how long the program is set to run. If we were to end the program now, it would have to be shut down manually; however, at the end of its twenty hour run, it'll shut off automatically. That way, we can vary the environments as much as possible."

"That's fantastic." Looking even more impressed than before, Marcus turned to speak to a few members of the group.

Jack leaned in closely to whisper in her ear, "See? I told you they'd love you."

Angela turned to him and smiled before moving away to speak to a woman that was asking about where she could find some of the fabrics on display. As she glanced at the instruments on the next table over, she spared a quick thought for her friend and wondered how the date was going.


	9. Not Again!

**A/N:** _siapom –_ (steps up to a lecturn and clears her throat) Four score and seven years ago, our story started with – _goldpiece – _Um, siapom? Not to interrupt, but I don't really think they'll have forgotten the entire story. _siapom – _Are you sure? It's been forever since we've been able to update. Sorry about that, again. _goldpiece – _Don't worry about it. Life happens. _siapom – _(looks over the crowd of readers, slightly fearful) Think they'll be as understanding? _goldpiece –_ (sees a woman at the back of the crowd, armed with a fruit slushie) Um. We might want to just get to the story.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Zack sat in Angela's office, playing around with the controls of the Angelator. He watched as face after face appeared in the imaging chamber and was reminded of the details of each case they had gone over. As he watched the faces morph from one to the other, he heard a sound in the hallway. He listened for it, but didn't hear it again. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. Shaking his head, he turned off the Angelator and wandered around Angela's office, looking at the various pieces of artwork. Coming across a covered easel, he picked up the corner of the material to take a peek at her most recent work. _She won't mind if I just look at it._ He stopped cold when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something small flash by the doorway.

Curious, Zack walked to the doorway and peeked his head outside. He could feel the gentle, cool breeze of the air conditioning blowing down on his head, but aside from its gentle whir, there was nothing there. With a shrug, he stepped back into the office. Two steps later, he heard the sound again. He rushed to the door, but the hallway was quiet. Just to make sure Angela and Hodgins weren't around the corner, he waited a moment before turning around to go back into the office. He also paused again after a few steps, but there were no further noises or shadows. A worried frown creased his brow as he thought, _I hope nothing in that jungle causes hallucinations. Wait. That's ridiculous. It's all fake. All of it. Just a hologram that feels real. You can't get anything from there. But what if..._

Zack shook his head and turned toward Angela's office once more. That's when he heard it, distinctly this time. He took a gulp of air. _No, it can't be possible. It's not possible._ With fear clutching at his chest, he turned around.

XXXXXX

Booth smiled as he turned his head to the side to look at his date, who was now dozing after a full afternoon of playing in the water and on the beach. _Angela would be so disappointed._ Chuckling at the thought, he turned over on his side for a better vantage point. _Beautiful. _With one hand, he gently brushed a few loose tendrils of her hair off of Brennan's face. She stirred and took a deep breath, but didn't wake up.

Seeley was content, a feeling he'd never associate with a first date, and certainly not one as eventful as today's, but he was. He gently trailed his hand down Temperance's cheek, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his hand. He smiled as she instinctively moved her head closer to his touch. Leaning down, he gently placed a feather-light kiss on her temple. When her soft smile widened, he realized that she might be awake, after all. "You're not really asleep, are you?"

"I think you missed your target there, Seeley," she said quietly before opening her eyes.

The smile that formed on her face took his breath away. _Beautiful. _"Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure I meant to kiss you there."

Temperance moved to lie on her side, looking up at him through her thick lashes. "Well, if you're sure…"

Seeley tried to hide his smile. _Who knew Bones would turn out to be a flirt?_ Moving his fingers lightly up and down her arm, he said,"Well, I thought I was sure. But, if you have a better idea, I'm always open to suggestions."

"You are? Then I think I have a suggestion or two that would be worthy of investigation."

"Then I'm all ears, beautiful." Seeley grinned at the giggle that escaped Tempe's lips.

"I think I like the sound of that."

"What, that I'm all ears, or the beautiful part?"

Leaning closer to him, Temperance lightly traced his jawline before answering. "Both."

"Good. Because, I think beautiful is a fitting word for you." Her bright smile echoed his own. He captured her hand and laced their fingers together with slow deliberation. "Now, what's this idea of yours, hmm?"

With a wicked little grin, she leaned in closer so that her mouth was right next to his ear. "Well..."

XXXXXX

The skittering sound coming from down the hall drew Zack's terrified attention. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he slowly crept toward the source of the call. _It couldn't be there. There's no way. It was just a hologram, wasn't it? Of course it was. Just a hologram. And, holograms aren't real._

A loud screech called out from down the hallway, and it was answered by a second "voice".

With a squeak, Zack jumped away from the doorway, his heart in his throat. "OhmyGod.OhmyGod.OhmyGod." He was frozen in fear, unable to move as the screeches got closer…and closer…

XXXXXX

"...I think maybe we've had a little too much time in the sun. What do you say we change and maybe go somewhere for dinner?"

Booth just stared at her. This was unbelievable. She...they were...Temperance Brennan was evil, there was just no other way to put it.

"You're kidding." She really couldn't be serious. Then she stood up, brushing sand off of her long legs.

"Why? I'm sure Angela has food in this place somewhere. And, besides, I'm hungry. We can check the cabana or go back to the village to sample the local cuisine."

He continued to stare, mouth hanging open as she picked up her towel and turned to walk away, her hips swaying unsteadily as she crossed the shifting sand. Asymmetrical iliac crests be damned, she was still incredibly sexy, especially when...

Temperance reached back and once again adjusted her suit from its creeping position before looking back at Seeley. "Are you coming Booth?"

With a sigh, Seeley stood up, and brushed the sand off of his legs. If dinner is what Temperance wanted, then by golly, he'd find her some dinner.

XXXXXX

Angela looked around her, counting heads, so to speak.

"Jack, have you seen Cam? I don't see her anywhere, and the last thing we need for her to go roaming off by herself."

Jack looked up from the collection of "authentic" fossils that were on the table in front of him. Glancing around, he saw everyone but their so-called boss. "Uh-oh." Hodgins looked wildly around, trying to figure out where she might have gone. Thankful that the ground was slightly damp, he noticed extra footprints heading back down toward the beach. _Damn. If she discovers either Zack or Dr. Brennan down there..._

"I'll go see if I can track her down," he called to Angela before heading off toward the beach.

Angela watched him leave before realizing that Abigail was standing next to her.

"He likes you a lot, dear. You're all he talks about now. Before, it was bugs, but now..." Abigail patted the artist's hand with a smile. "We're having Jacky over for dinner next week, and I truly hope you'll join us."

"I'd love to. Thank you." Angela smiled at Abigail before throwing one more glance back at where Jack had disappeared into the jungle.

XXXXXX

Zack couldn't catch his breath. _I'm hyperventilating. I need to calm down._ A screech from near the door caused him to squeal and squeeze his eyes tightly closed. _Oh my God. It's not possible!_

There was a loud scratching sound from the doorway.

Zack opened his eyes and screamed.

There, heading through the door was a sock monkey on a roller skate, one wheel squeaking ominously. The sound of laughter filled the corridor leading away from the office as Zack caught sight of two security guards walking by.

XXXXXX

Jack grimaced as sand seeped in over the top of his shoe. Pausing in his rush to the beach, he tried to catch his breath while quickly removing his shoes. _Dammit, Cam. _Removing his socks, he stood up and quickened his pace. _I'll be damned if you're going to be the one to ruin things today._

XXXXXX

Cam sauntered down toward the beach, knowing that the artist and the entomologist were trying to hide something. _So help me, if Dr. Brennan is there..._ She paused at a sound up in the trees. When she looked up, she found a monkey staring down at her. It looked at her curiously for a minute before lifting its tail and…

XXXXXX

Jack was almost to the beach when he heard Cam's outraged scream. Breaking into a run, he rounded a corner just in time to see Cam swearing wildly while throwing nuts at a monkey up in a tree. The monkey just seemed to be pointing and laughing at her. As he got nearer, his nose crinkled.

"Dr. Saroyan? Are you okay? And, good God, what is that smell?"

"That monkey is dead! The little bastard!" She threw more nuts up at it.

_I wonder if that's the same monkey that was chasing Zack._

"Um, maybe you should get back to the lab and get yourself cleaned up."

"And how, exactly am I supposed to do that?" A lump of something slipped off of her nose and plopped to the ground.

"Door." Hodgins said, and the door to the VRT appeared. Trying to hide his laughter, he pointed to the door behind her. "There you go, Dr. Saroyan. I'd hurry if I were you."

Cam cast a withering glare at Hodgins before throwing one last nut at the monkey. It jumped up and down on the branch, knocking loose nuts to rain down on top of her. With an inarticulate scream, Cam stomped her foot, almost turning an ankle on one of the nuts underfoot. With a whimper, her face fell and she turned to the exit. Before stepping through the door, she called over her shoulder, "If one word of this gets out, Hodgins, you're dead meat."

XXXXXX

"Booth, did you hear that scream? It sounded like Dr. Saroyan," Temperance said as she finished changing. She peeked her head around the screen to see if he'd heard it too.

"I heard it, but I don't think she'd be in here. Are you ready to go? I'm starving." Booth watched her with a smile as she emerged, fully clothed. She was so much more relaxed than she had been earlier in the day.

"I'm ready to roll if you are. You're sure there's nothing here to eat?" He looked at the futon and waggled his eyebrows. "I mean, we could just make ourselves comfy and…"

"Booth!" She walked over and grabbed his arm, leading him to the doorway. "The only things here to eat are lemons and limes from the bar. Apparently Angela didn't think we'd be hungry after a full day of fun in the sun." At his strange look she said, "What? That's what she calls it."

"I'm pretty sure she had no intention of leaving 'distractions' around for us."

"I don't understand." She frowned for a moment, then her eyes widened a little bit. "Oh, you mean like how she left that condom. She didn't leave anything here because she would want us to have sex."

Booth blinked at how blunt she was being considering her earlier reticence. Then again, Temperance was never one to beat around the bush. Clearing his throat, Booth moved the canvas door to the cabana aside. "Yeah. That."

Squinting into the bright sunlight, he slipped an arm around Brennan's slim waist and turned back to walk back to the village. Just as she stopped to adjust the ponytail she'd pulled her hair up into, Booth noticed something appear off in the distance at the end of the beach. _What the hell is that? _He could see someone standing there, no...two people. One of them disappeared through what looked to be a doorway before the other glanced in their direction and disappeared into the jungle. As Brennan began to look in the direction of the door, Booth spun her around and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, just behind her ear.

She gasped before pulling her head back with a laugh. "Booth! You need to wait until we get to the village; I'm not your dinner!"

With his lips still pressed to her skin, Booth chuckled. "Damn. Well, if you're sure…" He glanced up to see the doorway disappear. "I guess we should get going. You know you really shouldn't keep a hungry man waiting."

"Hungry? How hungry?" She grinned, grabbed his hand and began leading him toward the jungle. Booth just groaned and followed her.

"Don't you want to know."

XXXXXX

In a huff, Zack stepped around the roller skating sock monkey and hurried after the security guards. How could they possibly know? There weren't cameras in the VRT, were there? As he hurried down the hallway, he froze in abject horror. _That would mean that they saw… _He looked around. _No. That's not possible. Please tell me that's not possible. Please?_

XXXXXX

Jack ran into the market place, looking for Angela. Spotting her about nine vendor's stalls away, he jogged to her side. "Babe, we need to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"The dynamic duo's on their way back up here."

"Shit."

"Exactly." Jack tried not to smirk as the image of Dr. Saroyan once again sprang to mind.

Angela didn't notice the expression as she turned and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Could I have your attention, please?" She waited until the group gathered around her, before smiling and continuing, "Thank you. I know that everyone is enjoying seeing the marketplace. However, there is so much more that we at the Jeffersonian would like for you to see and experience. If you'll come with me, we're just going to follow this trail that leads to the amazingly beautiful Temple at Tanah Lot."

Jack smiled as he watched "his girl" in her element. _She really is amazing._

"Oh, Tanah Lot. I hear it's beautiful there," Abigail said, gleefully.

Angela offered her a smile before leading the group away from the village. Jack took up the rear in order to make sure everyone got out this time.

XXXXXX

Zack Addy walked down the hallway of doom; at least that's how he'd forever think of it. Along the walls were images that he'd hoped no one would ever see. Images that no one should ever see, because he was planning never to bring up the experience in the VRT. Ever.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: _goldpiece – _Oh crap, siapom, we forgot to tell them not to eat or drink while reading this chapter. _siapom_ – You're right, and that explains the amount of gook around here. Sorry about that guys. :-)


	10. Monkeys, Alarms and Food! Oh My!

**A/N:** _siapom – _(steps up to a lectern and clears her throat) Four score and seven years ago, our story started with – _goldpiece – _Um, siapom? You started with that the last time. _siapom – _I did?. _goldpiece – _You did. _siapom – _(looks at the gathering of readers) Did it work? _goldpiece – _ Not really. _siapom – _Oh. In that case, let's just get on with the story…

**CH 10**

Dr. Daniel Goodman had seen many things in his lifetime; however, he had to admit that the staff at the Jeffersonian could be truly baffling. As he once again approached the Virtual Reality Theater, he shook his head. _What was Mr. Addy __thinking__? Who in their right mind wanders about a museum without their clothing? And in the middle of a Sunday afternoon no less!_ With a sigh he acknowledged to himself that he might never fully understand the actions of the brilliant, young scientist. _At least Dr. Saroyan knows how to take him in hand. She'll be an excellent influence._

Suddenly the doors to the VRT slid open, and Goodman looked up in time for Dr. Saroyan to head out. She appeared to be covered in excrement of some sort and was muttering curses under her breath.

"Dr. Saroyan!"

Cam looked up at the shocked face of her superior. As she stepped out of the VRT, the excrement seemed to disappear.

"Dr. Goodman!" _How much did he see? _She felt herself flush. _How much did he hear? _She looked up to see a pained expression cross his face. "I can explain. I – "

"Stop! I do not want to hear another word." He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "You may explain yourself tomorrow morning. 8:00 am. My office."

"Tomorrow? Why?"

Goodman looked at her, his arms crossed.

_Oh God, he must have heard everything._ "Right, tomorrow." She gave a brief nod before walking away.

The archaeologist watched as she left, and shook his head before heading for his office. At the rate his day was going, it was probably best if he just went home.

XXXXXX

Angela was out of breath by the time she stumbled onto the beach. She had heard Dr. Saroyan's scream and, leaving Abigail in charge of the tour group, had rushed off to find out what was wrong. Panting, she rounded a bend in the trail and stopped cold. The scene before her was not the emergency she had expected to find.

"Jaaack. Care to introduce me to your new buddy?"

"This is Spencer. He's my new best friend," Jack grinned as he scratched the little monkey's head. Angela smiled and walked up to him, reaching out to pet the simian.

"Won't Zack be upset that this little guy's taken his place?"

"Well, he doesn't need to know. No, this guy here is a hero in my eyes."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Jack's grin widened as he coaxed the little guy up to sit on his shoulder. "I'm not really at liberty to say. But, do you happen to know Dr. Saroyan's birth date?"

Confused by her boyfriend's strange behavior and even stranger conversational tactics, Angela shook her head no.

"Damn," he muttered. "I'll have to find out."

Angela couldn't keep suspicion from tingeing her voice. "Why?"

Jack's grin turned slightly malicious. "Let's just say that an exotic pet might be just the thing she needs to add a little spice to her life."

XXXXXX

Zack made his way down the hallway of doom, pulling picture after picture from the wall. _How did they get all of these? Why didn't Angela say there were security cameras set up in the VRT?_ He heard someone heading toward him. With panic he sped up, grabbing them faster, hoping no one else would see them. He really didn't need to expose his structure around the Jeffersonian. _Although it may be t__oo late for that. _As the footsteps closed in he rushed down the hall, snagging the offending images and clutching them to his chest. He needed to get rid of them. As his fingers closed around the last photo, he saw the sign for one of the lab's high containment experiment rooms. _That's it!_ He ran for the door. _Nothing a little fire can't solve. _With more resolve, he raced into the room and dropped the photos into a trashcan. Frantically, he looked around the room until he saw a lighter. _Perfect. _ He grabbed it and lit it. No one would ever see these pictures. Ever.

XXXXXX

Booth smiled as he and Brennan walked down the beach looking for the path that would take them back to the village. He was about to suggest that they had missed it when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the left.

"There it is!"

"Okay, Bones. I see it."

Brennan pulled him along behind her, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I am so hungry," she said as she turned to look at him. They held each others gaze for a moment before she stopped moving.

"Hungry for what," Booth asked, stepping up to her. They stood almost nose to nose, not losing eye contact.

Her voice was breathy as she answered, "Food."

He reached out to touch her hair and leaned just a little closer. He suddenly couldn't tear his eyes from her lips. "What kind of food?"

"The kind you eat." Brennan looked at him in confusion as his head snapped up. "What other kind is there?"

Booth sighed and looked skyward. After a moment, he looked back at her.

"Oh, I don't know, you could have said Chinese or Mexican or Indian. You know. What _type_ of food?"

"Well, unless Angela programmed something other than Balinese food in here, I would assume that's what we're having. Quite often, there are shows that are put on during evening feasts. Maybe we can see something like that." There was a gleam to her eye as she spoke. Booth reached forward again, caressing the side of her face as he let out a deep chuckle.

"Okay, fine. We'll see if there are any shows or whatever."

Brennan beamed and turned back to the path. They got about 10 feet before a klaxon sounded a deafening shriek. Both instinctively raised their hands to their ears.

"What the hell?"

Brennan shouted, "Door!" Grabbing Booth's arm, she pulled him to the spot where it appeared. At his questioning look, she yelled, "Fire Alarm!"

He nodded and both ran from the VRT, hurrying to make it out of the Jeffersonian.

XXXXXX

"Oh God, the alarm," Angela shrieked loudly to Jack as Spencer the monkey jumped from his arm and raced into the forest.

"We've got to get the tour," Jack yelled back to her.

Both turned around and raced up the path to find the Cantilever group. They were half way to the village when the tour group found them instead. Angela held up her hands to stop their run and tried to shout loud enough to be heard.

"Wait! We can leave from here!" She looked up. "Door!"

The doorway appeared down the path to their right, and Angela led the group in that direction. Jack made sure everyone was accounted for before turning to follow. As they hit the edge of the beach, he looked toward the cabanas, hoping that Booth and Brennan would make it out okay.

XXXXXX

Zack whimpered as he found himself drenched with water, the sprinklers having turned on as flames shot from the trash can. _At least the pictures burned._

"Zack, what on earth is going on?" Cam stood in the doorway, soaked as well. The forensic anthropologist jumped at the sound of her voice, scared she would learn about the photos.

"An experiment."

"Under whose authority?"

"Uh. I was…um, it's for the FBI," he lied.

Cam looked at him curiously, but nodded her head.

"Just be more careful, okay?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Saroyan."

"And call Security to inform them of the false alarm."

Zack's breath caught. "Security?" The image of a sock monkey flashed through his mind.

Wiping water from her eyes, Cam's gaze turned cold. "Yes, Mr. Addy. Security."

"Security. Of course, Dr. Saroyan." _Now they'll know about the VRT and this. I'll never be able to look at another security guard for the rest of my life._

Cam pointed toward the security office and, with a sigh, Zack moved off toward it. _This is bad. This is bad._ He trudged from the room, water dripping from his hair and clothes. Out in the hallway, Goodman passed him, keys in hand. He paused as he looked at the very soggy Zack Addy.

"Mr. Addy..."

"You don't want to know, sir."

"You're right. I probably don't want to know."

XXXXXX

Outside of the museum, Booth and Brennan watched as tourists and Jeffersonian employees were directed through fire exits and toward safe locations away from the main buildings.

"I hope everything's okay in the lab."

Booth placed an arm around Brennan's shoulders and squeezed. "I'm sure everything's fine. It's probably just some glitch in the alarm system. If there was an actual fire, we would hear the sirens by now."

Nodding, Brennan dropped her head to briefly rest on his shoulder. "You're probably right. But, it will still be awhile until we can go back inside. So what do we do now?"

"Well, you did say you were starving," he grinned. Brennan glanced up at him and smiled.

"You know what I could really go for right now?" She wrapped an arm around his back and traced a finger down it and toward his rear.

"What's that," he whispered, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"A pizza."

XXXXXX

So… Did you miss us? lol


	11. Happy Trails

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own anything. lol

A/N: siapom – Four score and… Oh, never mind that. Goldy and I hope you enjoy the last of the story! (Oh! Please remember that this was originally set near the beginning of Season 2.)

CH. 11

As Booth entered the Medico-Legal lab the next morning, he kept glancing over his shoulder. After seeing the mass of people waiting on the front steps of the museum, he couldn't help but expect to hear the sound of a thundering herd when the doors were thrown open for the new exhibit. Spying Brennan on the examination platform, he called out, "I certainly hope Angela got a full night's sleep last night. Did you see the number of people that are waiting out front?" He opened his mouth to continue, but his foot hit something as he rounded the corner, causing him to look down. Picking up the stuffed monkey that had skittered ahead, he looked at it and then Brennan.

She shrugged and pointed to Zack's desk, which was already overflowing with toy monkeys. "I'd put it over there. He seems to be collecting them."

"Huh. I never pictured him as the type to collect sock monkeys, but to each his own," he said as he flipped the monkey onto the desk. Booth sauntered over to Brennan with a smile and leaned in on the table next to her only to stand up straight when she smacked his hand.

"No leaning on the tables." She pulled some bones out of a box and began to arrange them on the table. "I'm surprised that the crowd is so large for the new exhibit; although, after seeing what it's capable of, word of mouth will probably bring in a lot more visitors."

"True," he said, sounding distracted. Almost without thought, he reached his hand over to wrap around her waist.

Once again she smacked his hand away. "Not here!"

"Why not here? It's not like..."

"Sweeties! I was wondering when you'd show up. So, how did the date go? Did you get out of the VRT okay last night? How'd the rest of the night go? I want details." The artist looked at the pair, her eyes sparkling as she glanced from one to the other.

She had expected to watch Booth squirm, but was pleasantly surprised when Brennan also started to blush.

"It was..." Brennan exchanged glances with Booth. "It was really nice, Ange. Thank you for all of your help putting it together. Up until the fire alarm went off, it was perfect."

Brennan then jabbed Booth with an elbow as he muttered, "Expect for the bathing suits."

"And what was wrong with the suits?"

"They were fine. Don't listen to him."

"So, what did you do in there? Did anything interesting come up?"

Brennan again jabbed Booth in the side, just in case he was tempted to respond. "No."

"No?" Angela's voice practically dripped with skepticism.

Brennan shrugged. "No. Not at all. Booth?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." And, to hide his smile at Angela's obvious disappointment, he changed the subject. "What was with the fire alarm, anyway? Was everyone okay?"

"A little soggy but fine. Apparently Zack was doing some experiment and nearly blew the place up."

"What experiment," Brennan asked. She'd been unaware of any pending lab work.

"Something for the FBI," Angela shrugged. When Brennan looked at Booth he shook his head, obviously unaware of any experiment requests as well.

"Did it have to do with monkeys?"

"I have no idea, but I've been finding these things all over the place. There was already a pile on Zack's chair, so I figured they were his." She shrugged. "You know how things are with Zack. Sometimes it's better not to ask."

Brennan had just started to nod in agreement when Cam's shriek shot out across the lab. They all looked up to see her standing on the balcony brandishing a toy monkey in each hand. "Where is Hodgins? Is this his idea of a joke? If you see him, tell him I want him in my office immediately!"

The three looked at each other and then back at Camille Saroyan as she huffed off to her office. Angela giggled a little bit, but simply waved off the curious gazes of her friends.

"It's probably best that you don't know," was all she said on the subject as she walked off, her giggle turning into a chuckle when she reached her office.

Booth and Brennan exchanged confused glances, and Brennan returned to carefully laying out the bones on the table. Booth, not wanting to leave, took a few steps back and to the side so that he could watch her work. They'd stood in companionable silence for only a few minutes before Zack hurried in, looking worried.

"Zack, what's the hurry," Booth called to the young scientist, who seemed to go stock still and board straight at the sight of all of the monkeys on his desk. A whimper escaped the young man, and he struggled for a moment to find something to say.

"Goodman's office," was all he could manage before making a beeline for the Holographics room and Angela. As he left, Booth turned once more to Brennan.

"Sometimes I really worry about that kid."

Brennan tilted her head and asked, "Why?"

Booth just sighed and leaned in closer to her. She looked at him, one eyebrow arched, practically daring him to move closer. A smile turned up his lips and his voice lowered sending a chill up Temperance's spine at the sound.

"So, Dr. Brennan, when do we get a second date?"

She turned to face him. "That depends. Is Angela is charge of the details next time?"

"No. Next time it's strictly you and me." Booth paused. "And, maybe this time I'll let you bring your riding crop."

xxxxxx

(siapom & goldpiece sing: Happy Trails To You…)


End file.
